The Blessed One
by bun
Summary: Set in season 5. Piper is pregnant, but the baby is in great danger. Can mother and child survive? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

The Blessed One

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed 

Summary: Begins in season 5. Piper is barely pregnant, and the baby is in great danger. A very nasty and powerful demon is after it, and will stop at nothing to get the child. Can the family survive their toughest challenge yet? Meanwhile, will Phoebe get the baby she longs for? And has Paige found her dream man?

A/N. Starts at the beginning of season 5, and Piper is two months pregnant (in this story anyway). When the Charmed Ones vanquished Cole the first time, he stayed vanquished, and so did his and Phoebe's baby. That's about it I think, so on with the story.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 1 

Piper Halliwell yawned widely and sipped from her glass of fresh orange juice. '_Orange juice!'_ she thought with disgust. Usually at this early time on a Monday morning she would be drinking coffee to prepare herself for the day ahead. But, due to the fact that she was two months pregnant, she couldn't. More precisely, Piper's younger sisters, Phoebe and Paige, wouldn't let her. So Piper's mornings were now filled with orange juice, herbal tea and vomit.

Piper pushed her self up from her chair at the kitchen table and placed her empty glass into the sink. She breathed in the sweet scent of fresh morning air that breezed in through the open window, and enjoyed the quietness of the Manor. Phoebe and Paige were still in bed, and Piper's husband, Leo, was on call, so Piper had the kitchen all to herself. A gentle breeze ruffled the net curtains and weak sunlight streamed through.

Peaceful times such as these were rare in Halliwell Manor, because of the fact that Piper, Phoebe and Paige were witches. Not just and witches, but the Charmed Ones, the world's most powerful witches in all existence. Demons, Warlocks, and other evil foes often dropped in uninvited to try and kill the Charmed Ones. One demon, Shax, had succeeded to an extent. He had not killed all three Charmed Ones, but he had murdered the eldest sister Prue, just over a year ago.

Prue had died the instant she was blown through a wall, breaking the Power Of Three. This had left Piper and Phoebe practically undefended, until they had met Paige and the Charmed Ones were re-constituted. Paige was their half sister who had been adopted as a baby. Paige was the daughter of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's mother, and her whitelighter, a kind of guardian angel for good witches. Witch-whitelighter relationships had been strictly for bidden back then, so Paige had been given away for her own safety.

Now, thanks to Piper and her whitelighter husband Leo, the rules on witch-whitelighter relationships weren't as harsh as they used to be, and the second half witch, half whitelighter was due to be born in around seven months.

Piper glanced longingly at the pile of pancakes that were stacked on the kitchen's island. She had made them, being the excellent cook that she was, but unfortunately she couldn't eat them. She only had to smell the sickly, syrupy scent to feel sick. She didn't want to think about her reaction if she actually ate one. _'Just another joy of morning sickness'_ Piper thought wryly.

"Yum! You cooked pancakes," Phoebe noticed happily, coming into the kitchen. She was dressed for work, and looked refreshed and awake.

"Yep," Piper replied simply. "Just for you."

Phoebe grabbed a plate and loaded a couple of pancakes onto it. "Are you not having any?"

"God, no. I can't stand the smell." Piper backed away from her younger sister, who was unintentionally wafting her breakfast under her nose.

"How comes you can cook the then?" Phoebe wondered and she picked up a fork and settled at the table.

"Well, someone has to make sure you get a good breakfast." Piper joined Phoebe. "And seeing as you can't cook," she teased.

"Hey!" Phoebe protested. "I can cook!"

"Yeah, you did really well that time you tries to bake cookies and nearly burnt the house down," Piper replied sarcastically.

" That wasn't my fault. The oven was broken," Phoebe said defensively.

"Uh-huh."

The two sisters sat in a comfortably silence for a few minutes, Phoebe eating and Piper reading the newspaper.

"Good morning sunshine," Phoebe greeted suddenly.

Piper looked up from the article she was reading to see the youngest sister, Paige stumble into the kitchen. Still in her pyjamas, Paige's hair was tousled and she appeared half-asleep.

"What's good about it?" Paige grumbled. She took a pancake and brought it over to the table.

"Oh! I'm going to puke!" Piper cried, clamping a hand over her mouth and running from the room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

An hour later, Piper was in the Halliwell SUV, winding her way through the streets of San Francisco. This was easier said than done as traffic jams caused major problems with reaching destinations.

Eventually the cars began moving at the pace of snails, and Piper slowly edged her way into her parking space of P3, her night-club. Piper slid out the car and slammed the door shut. She unlocked the doors of P3 and stepped inside.

The place was a tip. From her vantage point at the top of the stairs that led into the main room, Piper could see that tables were un-cleaned, with plates and glasses still on their tops. The bar had not been wiped down, and dirty glasses lined it. The floor was covered in napkins and drink mixers.

Piper sighed and descended the stairs. The waiting staff she employed was supposed to clean up before they locked up, but obviously they hadn't. Piper rolled up her sleeves and got to work.

Two hours later, the main room of P3 had been tidied, with everything back in its place. Piper was in the smaller, back room of the club, counting supplies. She recorded the number of wine bottles they had, when there came a blood-curdling scream came from outside the door. Dropping her clipboard and pen, she ran into the main room.

Standing alone of P3's dance floor was a young, petite woman of about twenty, with short, ash blonde hair and pale skin. She was trembling with fear, and as Piper followed her light blue eyes she realised why. One of the most hideous demons Piper had ever seen was staring down the girl. With corpse blue skin, acid green eyes and saliva dripping from jagged, blackened teeth, the demon was terrifying to anyone who had not seen on before.

The demon noticed Piper and launched an energy ball at her, which she blew up with a flick of her wrists. With another slight hand motion the demon exploded and his guts splattered everywhere. The woman screamed again and fled the room. Piper attempted freezing her.

"Dammit!" she muttered when it didn't work. Piper chased after the stranger. She burst through the front doors and gazed both ways down the street that fronted P3. The woman was gone.

While Piper was outside, inside the club, the demon remains were slowly re-constituting…

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N. Hoped you liked the first chapter. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Phoebe leaned back into her desk chair that was situated in her office at The Bay Mirror Newspaper. Phoebe had worked there as an advice columnist for a while now, and she had become a bit of a local celebrity. 'Ask Phoebe' was very popular in the bay area. The letters that swamped Phoebe's desk was a sign of this popularity.

The only problem was, the column would not stay successful for very long if Phoebe gave bad advice, and at the moment she had a case of writer's block. Phoebe stared at the computer screen, her fingers hovering over the keyboard, willing the creative flow to come to her. _'Even a hint would be nice' _Phoebe thought as she re-read the e-mail on her screen.

Dear Phoebe,

Help! My boyfriend and I are going through a rough patch at the moment. We have just had a baby, but my boyfriend shows no interest in him. He goes out every night, and when he comes back, he sits, staring at the T.V. What can I do?

From Desperate and Confused

Phoebe's mobile phone began ringing and vibrating in her handbag. Phoebe swung her chair around and reached down to retrieve her mobile. The screen flashed 'Piper' and Phoebe flicked the top up.

"Hello," she answered.

"Phebes, it's me," Piper said, her tone panicky and out-of-breath.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked, her heart pounding. Was something wrong with the baby?

"We've got an innocent on our hands. You need to get home. Now."

Before Phoebe could question why, Piper cut off. '_I guess Desperate and Confused will have to wait,' _Phoebe thought as she rose from her chair. Grabbing her bag and turning off the computer, Phoebe made her way from her office.

"Phoebe!" A stern voice called.

Phoebe cringed inwardly and turned around. Her boss and editor of The Bay Mirror, Elise, was standing with her hand on her hips, waiting for an explanation.

"Hi Elise," Phoebe said.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Elise demanded, marching over to Phoebe.

"I, uh, thought I'd work from home today," Phoebe lied, knowing the cover usually worked.

"Fine," Elise huffed, and without another word stalked away to pray on some other poor, innocent worker.

Phoebe sighed with relief and rushed form the building.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Paige peeked over Piper's shoulder to look at the map of San Francisco that was lying on the table in front of her. Clutched in Piper's hand were a magical crystal and a lipstick. Piper intended to scry for the lost innocent by dangling the enchanted crystal over the map, and letting it drop to wherever the girl was in the city. The lipstick was essential, as it was the only thing that belonged to the woman, and they needed this to specifically locate her. The lipstick and been resting on the ground on P3's dance floor when Piper had returned inside, and she assumed the innocent had dropped it.

"So how can we find the innocent if she's not a witch?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, scrying only works with magical creatures, doesn't it?" Phoebe wondered from beside her. The middle sister had got home only moments earlier.

"I wrote a spell a little while ago to solve that problem," Piper answered, pointing to the open Book Of Shadows with her free hand. Under the entry for scrying was a spell written in Piper's neat writing. Piper then reached out and grabbed a candle igniter. As she was the best scryer, the eldest would be performing the spell.

"North," Piper said, lighting the candle that was situated at the North side of the map. She repeated this process with South, East and West. When all four candles were alight, Piper began to chant.

North, South, East, West 

_Aid me in my quest_

_Whom I seek, reveal to me_

_I as I will, so mote it be _

As the last word of the spell was uttered, the candles snuffed out in the reverse order of how Piper had lit them. Still clutching the lipstick, Piper dangled the crystal in the same hand over the map. For a second it was still, until it began to sway gently. It circled more quickly, before finally falling from Piper's hands onto the map.

All three sisters bent over the map to see the location of there innocent.

"The seafood place Grams used to take us to," Phoebe said. "By the bay."

"Paige do you know it?" Piper asked.

Paige nodded and grabbed her sisters' arms. Without hesitation, she orbed them all away.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Phoebe whispered as the sisters made their way around tables in the restaurant. Typical seafood smells; fish, crab and chowder wafted from the kitchen and anchors hung from nearly every available space on the walls. The space that was not taken up by them was occupied with round windows, creating the affect of being on a ship.

"Yes," Piper hissed back, though she was beginning to doubt that the scrying had worked.

"Look," Paige said quietly.

Her older sisters followed the direction of her out stretched arm. Their innocent was just escaping out the back door of the restaurant.

"Was that her?" Paige wondered, guessing the appearance of the girl from the description Piper had given.

"Yeah," Piper confirmed. She led her younger sister to the back door, and they all discretely slipped into the alleyway behind the restaurant.

Paige wrinkled her nose in disgust as she took in the alley. A stinking pile of rotting material stood near them, and Paige didn't even want to think about what it consisted of. At the other end of the alley was a heap of discarded furniture, presumably from the houses that lined the opposite side.

The innocent spun around, sensing someone behind her. "You!" she exclaimed recognising Piper instantly. The young woman dropped the bag of rubbish she was holding and wiped her dirty hands down the waitress's uniform she wore.

"Look out!" Phoebe cried.

The innocent whipped back around in time to see an energy ball sailing straight for her. She screamed and lifted her hands in front of her face. A beam of pure, white light shot from her palms and hit the neon blue sphere, immediately causing it to explode. The creator of the energy ball gave a shriek of rage.

"Oh, no," Piper muttered.

"What?" Paige demanded.

"That's the demon from the club," Piper answered.

"I thought you got him," Phoebe said.

Piper got no chance to reply, as their innocent crumbled to the ground in a dead faint. Before the sisters had time to rush to her side, the demon waved his arm and all three were sent flying towards the heap of furniture. Satisfied, the demon flamed out.

"Ow," Paige mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her head. Beside her Phoebe copied her actions and sat up.

"Piper!" Phoebe cried. She scrambled off the broken table she lay on to her older sister's side.

Piper lay slightly away from the others, with a deep gash right across her lower abdomen. Phoebe was in the midst of calling for Leo to heal the wound that threatened the baby, when it began to glow a warm gold. The gash closed up, and all traces of blood vanished.

"What was that?" Paige asked as she joined Piper and Phoebe.

"The...the baby," Piper stammered. "She takes after her daddy."

Convinced that both Piper and the baby were fine, Phoebe turned her attention to fallen innocent. She sprinted towards her and dropped down next to her.

"She's alive," Phoebe announced to Piper and Paige as they followed her at a slightly slower pace.

"She must have fainted in shock," Piper realised.

"I'll orb us home," Paige said, holding onto her sisters and their innocent. All four women dissolved in sparks of light.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N. Please review


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you like it so far.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 3 

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and their innocent all appeared in the living room of Halliwell Manor in a swirl of light, where Leo was pacing anxiously.

"There you are!" He cried the instant the Charmed Ones materialised. Noticing the unconscious woman in their grasp, he sprung forward and lifted her from them. He carried her over to the sofa and gently laid her down.

"Here we are! You're the one who's been gone for days," Piper all but screeched.

Leo gave an exasperated sigh, as if he was talking to a particularly difficult child. "We've been through this Piper, you know the Elders are piling new charges on me. Don't you think I'd rather be at home with you?"

Piper opened her mouth to respond, but Phoebe intervened.

"This isn't the time, guys," she said. "You can talk later. Right now we need to focus on the innocent."

"You're right," Piper agreed somewhat reluctantly.

"So, what's wrong with her?" Leo asked, gazing down at the pale skinned woman.

"We think she fainted. Can you heal her?" Paige wondered.

"Sure." Leo placed his hand over the girl's chest and concentrated on his healing power. When, after a few moments no glow came, he dropped his hands. "I can't. Whatever's wrong with her, it isn't demonic."

"Which supports our theory that she fainted," Piper said.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

Phoebe quickly filled Leo in one the events, with help from Piper at the bits in P3. By the time they had finished, the innocent was beginning to stir. Her powder blue eyes popped open, and they instantly filled with fear.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She demanded, seeing she was not in the alley anymore and was in the company of strangers. She struggled to sit up, but Leo laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. You're safe. Just lye still," Leo instructed gently in a kind voice.

He words seemed to soothe the innocent, and she stopped struggling. However, the fear in her eyes dimmed just a little.

'_Must be Leo's whitelighter charm,' _Piper thought proudly, seeing the effect her husband had on the girl.

"You again!" The innocent shrieked, recognising Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Suspicion flooded into her eyes.

"Hey," Piper said brightly. "I'm Piper. And you are..?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here." In one swift movement, the girl was off the couch, on her feet and standing with her arms crossed in a stubborn and protective position.

"We're here to help you," Paige said, trying to calm the woman down.

"How do I know I can trust you?" The innocent jabbed her finger in Piper direction. "You made that.. that _thing _explode!"

"Hey! I saved you from that demon, missy!" Piper said defensively.

The innocent sagged and dropped her arm, realising that Piper was right. None of them had tried to hurt her. "I'm Chloe. Wait, did you say demon?"

"Yes. Demon's exist," Phoebe said gently. "So do witches."

"You're crazy!" Chloe spun around and nearly collided with Paige, who had anticipated Chloe's reaction and orbed in front of the door.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yes," Chloe said firmly, stalking past Paige. Paige grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Get off!" Chloe shrieked. A yellow light shot from her palms and narrowly missed Paige.

"We're crazy, huh? That looks pretty witchy to me," Piper said smugly.

Chloe sat down heavily on the sofa. "So witches exist?"

"Yes," Leo confirmed, as a whitelighter, he was used to breaking the supernatural news to new witches.

"And you think I'm one?"

"Well, it looks like it. Shooting beams of light from your hands isn't your everyday human ability," Phoebe said.

"So how could I be a witch and not know it?"

Piper's heart went out to Chloe. The poor girl sounded so exasperated and confused. Piper knew what it was like to discover that who you thought you were was all a lie. It wasn't pleasant.

"Were you adopted?" Paige asked. She sat down next to Chloe.

"None of you business," Chloe answered sharply.

"It would explain why you didn't know about your powers," Leo said.

Chloe threw her hands up in defeat. Piper, Phoebe and Paige shrunk back, but luckily no light beam emitted from her palm. "Yes, I was adopted."

"Me too," Paige admitted softly, taking Chloe's hand, offering her support. "I only found out about my powers a year ago."

Chloe's mouth hung open in shock, but she quickly shut it and smiled at Paige, thankful to know someone who understood the surprise and disbelief she felt.

"We need to find the demon who was after you," Piper reminded them quietly.

Chloe broke her gaze away from Paige and looked up at Piper. "How do we do that?"

"Check the Book Of Shadows," Phoebe answered cheerfully.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N. I know it was a bit shorter than the last two chapters, but the next one should be longer.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Half an hour later, the small group had moved to the attic, and now Piper was searching the Book Of Shadows for the demon that had nearly killed her baby. She was not going to let it get away.

"Got it!" Piper announced, and everyone crowded around her.

"Dorf," Paige read. "' Dorf hunts down every witch with the power of Photokinesis. The reason for this is that the light wielding power is the only power that can vanquish him.'"

Three pairs of brown eyes and one set of green fixed on Chloe. She swallowed nervously. "What does that mean?"

"It means you're the only one who can vanquish the demon," Piper explained with a frown. She didn't like the idea of Chloe vanquishing Dorf any more than Chloe did. But what could she do? At least Chloe had Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo to help her.

"Hey, that's a beautiful necklace," Phoebe suddenly complemented, pointing at the half crescent moon hanging from a thin gold chain around Chloe's slender neck.

"Thank you. My birth mother gave it to me before she had me adopted," Chloe said, touching the necklace fondly.

"May I?"

"Sure." Chloe slipped the necklace and handed it to Phoebe.

As soon as Phoebe touched the necklace, a vision crashed into her mind.

-----**_ A young woman of about sixteen, and who looked just like Chloe, was wearing a crescent moon necklace identical to Chloe's and cradling a tiny baby. Tears streamed down her blotchy face as she pulled the necklace from her neck and secured and it around the baby's. The pendant dwarfed the baby girl. _**

**_The scene shifted to the same woman, this time in her mid-thirties. The woman stood outside a large, modern San Francisco house, with colourful flowers bordering the pathway that led up to it. She held a photo of the baby in the past scene, and tears welled in her eyes as she muttered something inaudible._**------

"Oh my God!" Chloe instinctively grabbed Phoebe as she swayed.

Piper also put her arm protectively around the psychic witch's back.

"What did you see?" Paige asked.

"See?"

"Phoebe has premonitions when she touches something," Piper explained to a confused Chloe.

"That happens every time she touches something?" Chloe seemed appalled and concerned.

Piper smiled kindly at Chloe's question. "No, sweetie. Only when she's meant to."

"Oh." Chloe's face turned from concern to curiosity. Why had her necklace triggered a vision?

"Phoebe?" Paige prodded gently, hoping to get to the bottom of this quickly.

Phoebe took a deep breath and recounted her vision to the rest of the group.

"What does it mean?" Chloe wondered.

"I think you were at P3 for two reasons. One, Piper, Paige and Phoebe are supposed to protect you from Dorf. Secondly they're meant to reunite you with you birth mother," Leo said.

"Seems reasonable to me," Phoebe agreed, already over the draining effects of her vision.

"By the way, why were you at my club?"

"I saw the front door open and wondered if everything was okay."

"Hmm. Seems like I'm not the only one to forget to lock doors, " Phoebe teased, nudging Piper playfully.

"Hello witches," a deep, menacing voice growled.

"Dorf," Phoebe stated.

At the same moment Paige muttered "eeww," and gagged in disgust.

The demon who seriously needed dental work seemed shocked that they knew his name, but it only lasted a second.

"Chloe," Paige urged.

"What do I do?" Panicked tears pricked Chloe's eyes.

"Focus on the power inside you, and believe you can do it," Piper instructed.

Chloe closed her eyes and held her palm towards Dorf. A beam of light struck Dorf's chest. Bubbles seemed to erupt under Dorf's skin. The bubbles burst, leaving raw, gaping holes. The holes spread until Dorf collapsed in on himself, vanquished for good.

"Well done," Piper congratulated proudly, hugging the shaking new witch.

"Now let's go find your Mom," Phoebe said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two hours later the Charmed Ones stood on the pavement, watching Chloe reunite with her birth mother. Both women were sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. Tears flowed down Paige's cheeks, remembering the first time she had met Patricia. Unfortunately Patty had been dead, but thanks to magic, Paige had spent some time with her birth mother since becoming a witch. Paige turned her head side ways a to glance at her older half-sisters. She was so blessed to have found them.

Chloe's mother turned to lead Chloe inside, but Chloe muttered something. Her mother nodded and stepped inside alone. For a brief moment Paige thought something had gone terribly wrong. But then Chloe sprinted back down the path, a huge grin on her face. Chloe threw her self at Piper and hugged her tightly. Once she had finished she repeated the procedure with the younger Charmed Ones.

"Thank you. How can I ever repay you?"

"Just say happy," Phoebe said simply.

As Chloe rushed back up the path and into her mother's house, Piper felt very proud and content. They had saved an innocent, vanquished a demon, brought together a family and made a new friend in the process. Not bad for a days work.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N. Hope you liked. Just so you know, that won't be the last of Chloe, though she won't crop up again for a while. Next chapter should be up soon!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Two months later 

---**Piper, Phoebe and Paige cowered, hands clasped, in front of a tall being. They were trapped in a crystal cage, with four glowing white precious stones emitting crackling blue pillars that inhibited the sisters from escaping. The being hurled a neon blue energy ball at Paige. Having no where to run, and being unable to orb, the energy ball hit the youngest Charmed One. No sound escaped her lips as she fell down, dead. Next the black cloaked figure threw two energy balls at Phoebe and Piper. They too, were powerless. As they crumpled to the floor, their killer disappeared in a cloud of ash. The Charmed Ones were no more. **----

Phoebe woke suddenly, a bone-chilling scream escaping her lips. She sat up like a soldier standing to attention, and wrapped the duvet closer to her, as if to protect herself from the terrifying events in her dream. Her breathing was heavy and erratic, her forehead was slick with sweat and her heart rate was so fast, it felt like it was ready to explode.

Her bedroom door, burst open and Piper stepped in, her hands raised to obliterate the evil that was threatening her sister. Leo and Paige were right behind her. Piper lowered her hands when she realised Phoebe was not in danger.

"Phoebe," Piper muttered, seeing the state her little sister was in. She rushed to her side, sat on Phoebe's bed and her arms wrapped comfortingly around her. "Sshh, it was just a dream." She cradled Phoebe's head as if she were a small child and smoothed her hair just like Patty had done when Piper was upset as a little girl.

"What happened?" Paige demanded a little harshly. It must have been a hell of a dream to get Phoebe in that state, and Paige wasn't entirely convinced it had been a dream. She glanced around the darkened room suspiciously, but no demon was there.

Phoebe's body wracked with sobs, rendering her speechless.

Leo sat at the end of his sister-in-law's bed and took her hand. "Was it a premonition?" he asked gently.

Phoebe began to shake her head, but then stopped herself. The dream had felt like a vision, but was it? She took in a deep gulp of air to calm herself and regulate her breathing. "I…I d…don't know," she stammered. "It was in dream form, but it felt like a vision," she added in a stronger voice.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Piper let go of Phoebe, but still held her free hand in a gesture of support.

Phoebe nodded uncertainly. "I saw us get killed."

Piper's hand instantly flew to her stomach. She was four months pregnant, with the beginnings of a bump. If she died, so would her baby, and that was unacceptable.

"Oh, God," Paige murmured. She hated it whenever Phoebe got a vision of their death, but it had happened so many times, she was practically accustomed to it. "Tell us everything," she ordered harshly, marching over to her sisters.

"Paige, calm down," Leo instructed.

"We don't even know if it was a premonition," Piper said anxiously, trying to reassure her family. "It could have been a dream right?"

"Right," Phoebe confirmed, but the more she thought about it, the more convinced she was that her nightmare was a psychic premonition. She gave a little hiccup, but the tears had stopped.

"I think the best thing to do would be to check the book and see if we can find the demon in the dream/vision," Leo said.

"No!" Phoebe cried hysterically. " It took place in the attic."

"Leo, why don't you orb to the attic, grab the book and bring it back down," Paige suggested, having calmed down. They faced death everyday, what was different this time?

Leo nodded and orbed out.

"Phoebe?"

Phoebe jumped. She had been staring into space, not paying attention to the conversation.

Piper tucked a strand of Phoebe's mahogany brown hair behind her ear. "We'll find this demon and vanquish it," Piper promised, her heart going out to her little sister. Phoebe's visions had helped them save many lives, but Phoebe suffered. Piper knew Phoebe was re-playing the vision/dream in her mind, hoping to differentiate between the two and remember and detail that might help the ID the demon.

Leo appeared in a swarm of light, the heavy volume in his arms. Phoebe took the leather bound book and opened the first cover. Before she could flip any further, a mystical wind lifted the pages. They fluttered for a few moments, before eventually settling.

Piper looked up at the ceiling. "Thanks guys." From time to time the Charmed Ones deceased mother and grandmother helped out when the girls were in dire need. Since Prue, the eldest sister had died; they also liked to believe she looked out for them too. Piper didn't know whether to be thankful for the help, as it would save them time, but it also meant they were in serious danger.

Phoebe peered down at the open page. "Uh-oh," she muttered.

A/N. The next chapter has more action. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"What?" Piper's heart plummeted to her feet as Phoebe paled. She looked down over her younger sister's shoulder at the ancient family heirloom that lay in her lap. "Oh no."

"Okay, now you're scaring me." Paige joined her older sisters on the bed and stared down. "The demon Brax can only be vanquished by the Blessed One."

"What the hell does that mean?" Piper exploded, gazing up at her angelic husband.

Leo shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably and dropped his gaze.

"Leo, who's the Blessed One?" Piper asked slowly, suspicion dripping from every syllable. In her stomach Piper had a niggling felling she knew who this Blessed One was, and that her husband knew, too. She didn't like it one bit.

Leo's face flushed bright red, a sure sign he knew something and didn't want to share. Before he could have the chance to answer, a cluster of orbs appeared and formed into a small man wearing white robes. Immediately the sisters knew who, or what, he was.

"Who are you?" Paige demanded, springing off the bed.

"I am Roland, an Elder," he answered in a surprisingly loud voice for a wiry man.

"And what do you want?" Phoebe asked defensively. Even though They were a force of great good, Phoebe didn't trust the Elders. After all They had put Piper and Leo through, she had every right not to.

Roland's grey eyes locked with Piper's brown ones, ignoring the younger Charmed Ones. "I have news on the baby you are carrying."

"Is there anything wrong with her?" Piper inquired, her pulse quickening.

Roland smiled reassuringly. "No. The baby is absolutely fine."

"Well what then?" Paige snapped, growing impatient with the Elder's slow talking.

"The baby Piper is carrying is the Blessed One. The most powerful witch in all existence. More powerful, the prophecy says, than the Power Of Three."

"Wait a minute. There's a prophecy about my baby?"

"Of course The prophecy of the children goes like this: _'When Charmed One and Whitelighter fall into forbidden love, three special children will be born. The eldest shall be the most powerful magical being ever known to the universe, possessing more strength than the Power Of Three and will be a force of good. The first child's abilities shall come from both the mother and father; a mixture of its unique magical heritage. The middle child, although not as powerful as the first, will also wield great magical strength. Its magical abilities will also come from both its mother and father equally. The youngest witch-lighter will be one of the first of its kind in the Warren line, and its powers will not come from its family line, but from its father and an outside force.' _

"A bit vague isn't it?" Paige quipped.

"My baby is that powerful?" Piper asked, incredulous. Her voice was small and disbelieving. " And we're going to have three children. And what does it mean 'one of the first of its kind in the Warren line?' Piper knew she was rambling, and she could hear how ridiculous she sounded, and yet she couldn't help it. How could this Elder drop a bombshell like this without even a bit of notice? She needed answers.

"Honey, are you okay?" Leo said as he sat down next to Piper and put his arms protectively around her shoulders.

"I'm fine. Just a bit overwhelmed."

"I must leave now, I've done all I came to do. Goodbye." With that abrupt goodbye, Roland orbed back 'Up There'.

As soon as he was gone, Piper turned to Leo and shrugged his arms his arms off her. "You knew about this didn't you?" she accused, her eyes blazing.

"Yes, I did." Leo admitted. "Piper I'm so sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Piper poured all her hurt and disappointment into those few words as tears spilled down her face.

" I wanted to. But I was sworn to secrecy by the Elders."

"That's not an excuse. Leo I'm your wife!" Piper all but screamed.

Leo placed his hands over Piper's. "Please calm down. This stress isn't good for the baby." 

"Well, she's so all powerful, I'm sure she can handle it!" The second the words were out her mouth Piper regretted them. She didn't mean it, of course she didn't. As magically powerful as her baby was, she was still a baby. An unborn one at that. And unborn babies needed their mother's protection. "I didn't mean that," Piper said quietly.

"I know sweetie." Leo wrapped his arms around his wife, and this time she didn't object him off.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we've got a demon to vanquish," Paige said.

Piper and Leo pulled apart, and Piper wiped her eyes. "Are you okay now?" Leo asked.

Piper nodded and sniffed. "I'm fine. It's just the hormones."

"Okay." Phoebe slid the book off her lap and slapped her hands together. "What to we do now? I mean, the baby's still in the womb. She can't vanquish demons for a good few years."

"That's easy," Leo said.

"It is?" Piper asked, everything already forgiven and forgotten.

"Yeah. The baby heals you, right?"

"Yeah," Piper confirmed. Ever since Piper was a few months pregnant the baby had been healing her from the womb.

"So she has powers," Paige said, catching on.

"And all you need to do is read the spell," Phoebe finished with a grin.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A few minutes later, everyone was in the attic. At first Phoebe had protested, but Paige had managed to persuade her. They figured it was the safest place to battle demons.

"So how do we get Brax?" Paige asked.

"Well, in my vision, I think we can safely call it that now, Brax killed us here. And we were in P.Js , so we can assume it was night time. Hopefully it happens to night so we don't have to wait long," Phoebe answered.

A gust of wing whipped around the attic, lifting the Charmed One's long hair off their shoulders.

"In coming," Paige called over the whistling of the wind.

Brax appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, decked in a long black robe. Piper flexed out her fingers and froze the demon. For a split-second, Brax was motionless, but then he started moving in slow motion. A mili-second later Brax was out of the freeze and grinning maliciously. With a wave of his hand Piper was sent flying through the air and crashing out a window.

"No!" Leo screamed, beginning to orb out.

Before he had completely disappeared, Piper was brought back into the attic in a swirl of blue and white lights. The cuts and grazes caused by shattered glass began to heal on her body. Piper blew up the demon, but as soon as she did he began to re-constitute.

When he was whole again her gave a howl of rage and pain and swept his arm in the Charmed Ones' direction. Piper braced herself for another telekinetic onslaught, but none came. Instead, four enchanted crystals flew off a shelf and surrounded the Charmed Ones, locking them in a crystal cage.

"It's just like my vision!" Phoebe screamed hysterically. She had had that vision to save herself and her sisters, but they had failed.

Brax formed a fireball in his bony palm and bounced it cockily up and down. Phoebe cringed. This was the end.

Just as he was preparing to launch it, Leo orbed in front of him. The fireball was extinguished but a startled Brax.

"You think a whitelighter can stop me?" Brax asked, a cocky grin secured on his gruesome features, instantly replacing his surprise.

"Actually, yeah." As he said the words, Leo spun around and swept one of the crystals away, breaking the cage. "Now!"

Piper took this as her cue and she began to chant.

_Whispering winds, serve me well,_

_Send this demon straight back to hell. _

As she shouted the words of the spell over the noise of the gale, her lungs burned and she felt the power of her unborn baby coursing threw her veins. It gave her the strength to repeat the spell numerous times until, finally, the wind dissipated into a long, thin funnel in the centre of the attic's Oriental rug. Brax was pulled violently towards the mini tornado and was sucked into it, along with a few books, potion bottles and pictures. The tornado collapsed in on its self and with a small pop, was gone.

Piper crumpled to the floor, her body exhausted at having experienced the full force of her baby's power. Leo sprinted to her side, fearing the worst.

"Piper," her whimpered. He lifted her head gently onto his lap and cradled it. Piper's pulse was strong and pounding furiously over her wrists as Leo felt for a sign of life. "Piper, wake up," he muttered coarsely. Something was terribly wrong.

"Leo?" Phoebe and Paige dropped to their knees next to their fallen sister.

"Is she.. is she d ..?" Phoebe couldn't bring herself to voice the word that etched fear into their hearts. Ever since losing Prue, she had clung to both her sisters, terrified of losing another.

"I'm fine," Piper croaked weakly. She lifted her head so slowly it was as if her neck wasn't strong enough to support it.

"Piper, are you okay?" Leo brushed Piper's hair from her eyes. What he saw made him shrink back in shock. They were not Piper's chocolate brown eyes. They were a deep coffee colour, so dark you could barely see the pupils and were specked with emerald green. They were most definitely not the eldest Charmed One's eyes. They were the eyes of the Blessed One. The eyes slid closed, and when they were opened again, they were back to their original light brown.

"Leo," Piper rasped. She took in a deep breath and started again. "Is Brax vanquished?"

"Yes sweetie. You did it," Leo answered, tears glistening in his eyes. He had just stared into the eyes of his unborn child. How many people could say that?

"No." Piper lifted herself from her husband's lap, her strength returning with every second. "It wasn't me. It was the baby. She.. she.." Piper faltered, unsure how to explain what she had experienced. " It was like she took over me. I could see and hear and feel everything, but I had no control."

"Is that possible?" Paige wondered. "That your baby could be that powerful?"

Leo shrugged and looked down lovingly at Piper. "Anything's possible"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N. Hope you liked it. I know the prophecy was really bad, but I couldn't come up with anything? Next chapter should be up soon.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

A/N. Thank you very much for the reviews, they've all been lovely and I really appreciate them. I'm glad you liked the prophecy.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

One month later 

"Come on, Piper, just come out," Paige said. She was stifled a yawn and leaned back against the wall for support. Piper had been in there for ages.

"No."

"You can't look that bad." Phoebe tried this time.

The three sisters stood in a store full of pregnant women and maternity clothes. Piper was five months pregnant and really couldn't wear her normal clothes anymore, much to her annoyance.

The curtain in front of the changing cubicle was pulled back and Piper stepped out. She wore bright top with frills everywhere and silky trousers patterned with huge flowers. She did not look happy.

"Oh you look so cute!" Phoebe exclaimed in a high pitch voice.

"I look ridiculous," Piper grumbled.

"You look fine," Paige assured her, trying to hide a laugh and failing miserable. Piper did look silly.

"You know, I could have gone up a size." Piper studied herself critically in the mirror. "Or two," she added.

"It's perfect!" A shop assistant shrilled, poking her blonde out from behind a clothes rack. She placed a hand on Piper's bump and muttered "motherhood" before scurrying off.

Piper turned to her sister's with a disbelieving look on her face. "Why do strangers feel they have the right to touch me just because I'm pregnant?"

"You love it really," Paige teased. This earned her a glare form her eldest sister.

"I've had enough of trying on clothes that look totally ridiculous on me." Piper moaned. "Don't they do something a bit less obvious, in black?"

"I don't think so," Paige replied, looking around the huge shop. All she could see was brightly coloured clothes in pinks, oranges and fuchsia reds spread out in front of her.

"D'you think we could find a shop that sells more practical maternity clothes?" Piper asked, though she already suspected the answer.

"No." Came the reply from both her sisters.

"Marvellous." Piper threw up her hands in defeat and stomped back into the changing room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"How are we supposed to reach those?" Phoebe asked, gazing up at the nappies stacked on the highest self. After a fruitless search in the clothes store, the sisters had moved on to the supermarket, hoping to stock up on more baby supplies.

"I have an idea," Paige said slyly. She glanced around to check no one was in the aisle and that no cameras were pointing in their direction. All was clear. "Nappies," she hissed. About a dozen packs dissolved into sparks of bright light and floated into Paige's arms. She dumped them into the trolley.

"Paige!" Phoebe gasped.

"Someone could've seen you," Piper admonished.

"Yeah, but they didn't."

"Let's just out of here," Phoebe said. The situation made her nervous.

"Good idea," Piper agreed. The sisters turned to leave.

"Hey!" A voice called.

Phoebe's heart skipped a beat. Someone had seen them! All the sisters turned round slowly, all thinking; _'please let him not have seen us' _

As Paige caught sight of the man who was running up to them, her breath stuck in her throat and she gave an involuntary gasp. The guy was gorgeous. Around her age, with a slightly muscular body, black hair that was lightly curled and the most mesmerising eyes that Paige had ever seen.

"What?" Phoebe demanded rudely.

"I saw what you did."

'_No!' _ Phoebe mentally screamed. This couldn't be happening. They could not be exposed again.

"What to you mean?" Paige asked calmly, trying to play it cool.

The man's eyes locked with Paige's and she felt her face flush as his eyes travelled up and down her body. She was seriously attracted to this guy, and if she wasn't wrong, the feeling was mutual.

"The whole making things move in orbs."

"We don't know what you're talking about," Piper said. She grabbed Phoebe's arm and began to pull her away.

"My name's Ryan Williams, and it's okay. I'm one too."

Phoebe shrugged off Piper and glared at Ryan. "A what?"

"A witch," Ryan whispered.

"Witches don't exist," Piper scoffed.

"Really?" Ryan closed his eyes and disappeared.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Paige asked, shocked.

"I'm right here." Ryan reappeared.

Alarm bells started ringing in Phoebe's head. Either this dude was a demon, or what he said he was, a witch with the power of invisibility. Phoebe wasn't going to stick around to find.

"I don't how you did that. But we're leaving." Phoebe gripped her sisters' arms and steered them to the checkout before Ryan could protest. They paid for their goods and left.

They were outside when Paige suddenly stopped. "I forgot something!" she cried. Without waiting for a reply, she dashed back into the supermarket.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N. A boring chapter, I know. But the end part is vital for the plot. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

The next morning Paige woke up, buzzing with excitement. She stretched her arms up over her head and rolled over to her side. She looked up at her alarm clock and shot from the bed. 10:00. She had over slept! She ran towards the bathroom, silently hoping no one was in there. Thankfully no one was and she hurried inside. If she was quick she might just make. Paige took the quickest shower of her life and did her make-up in record time. The only thing left was what to wear.

By the time Paige reached her bedroom, wrapped in a towel, it was 10:30. She threw open the doors of her wardrobe and began pulling clothes out. She grabbed a short, denim skirt, one of her old work ones. _'Too desperate,'_ she decided, discarding the item of clothing. Next came a cream coloured blouse she didn't even know she owned. That would never do.

Finally Paige settled on a cropped pair of dark denim jeans and a white tank top. She pulled her red coppery hair into a high ponytail. Perfect. Casual enough for a lunch date, but dressy enough to show she was interested.

All preparations made, Paige bounded down the stairs and nearly collided with her eldest sister in the foyer.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Piper asked through a mouthful of pickled onion crisps. Clutched in her hand was the bag. Ever since becoming pregnant, Piper had had a craving for the odd flavour snack.

"No fire. Just a date," Paige replied smugly.

"Really?" Piper said with a smirk. "Who with?"

"Ryan, from the supermarket."

Piper's smile vanished. " What? Paige, her could be a demon!"

"I know," Paige admitted, frowning slightly. Although she had considered the idea that the invisible man was a demon, she had hoped Piper would be happy for her. "If I suspect anything I'll leave and orb straight home. But I have to take this chance."

"Fine." Piper finally gave in, though she wasn't pleased. Paige was a big girl and she could take care of herself. " Just be careful."

"I will!" Paige promised. She threw her arms around Piper and gave an excited squeal. Releasing Piper, she made for the door.

Paige was barely out the house when there was a crash from the conservatory. The crisps fell from Piper's hands and she moved as fast as she could through the house towards the sun-filled room. The sight she saw there made her stop dead in her tracks.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Paige sat outside a cosy Thai restaurant, on a small two-seater table. Deliciously spicy smells wafted from inside the restaurant, and the place was a bustle of activity. Waiting staff manoeuvred around tables and young couples gazed at each other from across the tables. Opposite her was Ryan, in the midst of telling Paige the mischief he got up to as a child.

"So the spell backfired and gave you the acne?" Paige giggled incredulously.

"Yeah. It took two weeks to go completely. If you look closely you can still see the scars!"

Paige and Ryan burst into fits of laughter. When they subsided Paige studied Ryan's handsome face. His full lips were still turned in a smile and small creases at the corner of his eyes showed he laughed a lot. The more time Paige spent with him the more convinced she was that he wasn't a demon.

Casually Paige glanced at her watch.

"Am I boring you?" Ryan asked, taking a sip of his water.

"No," Paige answered quickly, feeling terrible for creating the impression she wanted to leave. She felt quite the opposite. This was one of the best dates Paige had ever had. It helped that Ryan was a witch, and they could be open with each other right from the beginning. "I'm sorry, it's just that I promised I'd help at my sister's club. But I don't need to leave yet."

"Your sister owns a club?"

"Yeah. P3," Paige answered.

"No way! I love that place!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Maybe we can go there sometime. Together I mean," Ryan said.

"Sure, that would be great." As Paige settled back in her seat and spooned a mouthful of noodles in her mouth, she felt a bubble of happiness swell in her chest. It was early days, but she felt like she felt she had found the man of her dreams.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Piper surveyed the conservatory with dismay. Phoebe was sprawled on the floor, surrounded by a smashed table and blood flowed from a gash on her forehead. That wasn't the worst of it. A darklighter stood with his crossbow pointed menacingly at Leo. Leo's eyes flicked to Piper and screamed a silent message; _'get out!'_

Before Piper had a chance to even think about acting, the darklighter whipped around and fired an arrow at Piper. As the arrow neared, a bubble-gum pink force field appeared around Piper's expanded stomach. The arrow hit the shield and fell to the floor with a clatter. The shield dropped and Piper blew up the demon with a flick of her wrists.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked, rushing to his wife's side.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I think the baby prefers Mommy to be indestructible."

Phoebe groaned and stirred on the hard tiled floor. Leo and Piper ran over to her.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked groggily, propping herself up on her elbows and touching her wound lightly.

"A darklighter," Piper replied simply.

"Ooh, he was strong too," Phoebe complained. She rubbed her hip, where a bruise was rapidly forming. "I didn't even have chance to react!"

"Here, let me." Leo bent down and placed his hands over Phoebe's head. Instantly the warm healing glow washed over the middle Charmed One, and her bruises and cut was gone.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N. So, is Ryan all he seems? Read on and find out. And don't forget to review.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N. Thanks for the reviews. Ginger85, I'm touched you like the way I keep to the characters. I was trying to and didn't know if I was doing a good job, but apparently you think I am, so thank you.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 9 Two months later

Piper, Phoebe and Leo were all sat at the dining room table, enjoying a meal of delicious lasagne created by the eldest sister. Now that Piper was seven months pregnant, and not working, she had a lot more time on her hands to cook. Of course, there were still the demon attacks that got in the way, but they had been a lot less frequent recently. The absence of threats worried Piper, and she felt that the lack of attacks meant that the demons were planning something big. Leo had tried to convince his wife that if there were something planned, the Elders would have felt it. To which Piper mumbled a sarcastic reply that Leo couldn't quite catch.

"That was delicious," Leo complimented, wiping his mouth on a napkin and patting his full stomach.

"Thank you sweetie." Piper pecked Leo's cheek. It wasn't often her family thanked her, and when they did she relished it.

"I am going to clear up," Phoebe announced, rising from the table.

"You are?" Piper asked, faking surprise.

Phoebe glared at her sister playfully. " Yes I am. We can't have my niece too worn out now can we?" Phoebe collected all the dirty plates and headed for the kitchen, humming a little tune as she went.

"I suppose not," Piper agreed. Once Phoebe had disappeared around the corner, she leaned towards Leo.

High heels clicked down the stairs and a radiant looking Paige entered the room. She wore a slinky black dress, with a plunging neckline and her strawberry-blonde hair was swept into an elegant bun.

"Any particular reason you're all dressed up?" Leo wondered.

"I'm going on a date with Ryan." Paige smiled widely.

"You went out with him last night!" Piper exclaimed.

"I know. Tonight he's taking me to the orchestra."

"Things are getting serious, huh?" Piper noted.

"Yep," Paige said happily. "See you later." With that she orbed out.

In the two months that Ryan and Paige had been seeing each other, they had spent a large amount of their time together. Ryan had also won over the rest of the family, and they were convinced her was not a demon.

Alone again, Piper rested her head on her husband's shoulder, and Leo wrapped an arm around his wife. For a few moments they stayed like that, silently enjoying each other's company. Leo shifted his arm and Piper moved her head away.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A charge is calling. I've got to go." Leo pecked Piper's cheek and orbed off.

I'll go to bed, then," Piper muttered to herself, somewhat grumpily.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Paige was perched on the edge of her seat as she watched and listened to the orchestra in wonderment. The deep, booming music touched her soul and revived memories that had long ago been pushed away. Her adoptive parents used to take her when she was a little girl, but during her teenage years she had thought it 'un-cool.' She hadn't been back since her parents' death, and she had almost forgotten how moving the music was.

"Enjoying it?" Ryan whispered in her ear.

"It's…. breathtaking." Paige could barely find the words to describe how she felt.

Ryan touched Paige's arm lightly. "I know."

The touch sent sparks up Paige's arm and a tingle of pleasure down her spine. Paige couldn't believe the effect this guy had on her.

The music stopped suddenly, and lights flooded the auditorium. Her heart, sinking, Paige realised it was over.

"It's finished," she said flatly.

"Maybe we can carry this on at my place?" Ryan suggested.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Piper?" Phoebe tapped her older sister's door, a steaming cup of sweat smelling herbal tea in one hand. When no reply came, Phoebe pushed the door open, guessing Piper was asleep and planning to put the tea down on her bedside table.

"Piper?" The cup of tea fell from Phoebe's grasp with a clatter. The contents spilt everywhere, stinging the carpet and splashing up Phoebe's leg. But she took no notice. Her heart began to beat furiously, yet all the blood drained from her face. Instead of finding her sister curled up in bed, there was no one. The room was empty.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N. I know it was quite short, and unfortunately the next couple of chapters will be pretty much the same, though they will be action-packed. I apologise in advance for the length. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

A/N. Thanks for the reviews. Due to the fact that I'm unbelievably bored (lol) I decided to give you two chapters. I hope you enjoy them.

Charmedbaby11, I can't tell you which demon took Piper, although I can say it is one I made up. As for the gender of the baby, you'll just have to read you and find out!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Paige rested next to Ryan in his bed, propped up on a pillow, gazing down at him while he slept. It was a few hours after they had left the orchestra, and they had spent that time getting to know each other a little better, in a more intimate way. Paige couldn't believe she had found someone like him. Kind, considerate, funny, and best of all her understood her life-style. He even lived it. Paige was just waiting for something to go terribly wrong, as her life at the moment was far too perfect. As a Charmed One she had learnt that life was never good for too long.

Ryan began to stir and mumble something inaudible. If possible he looked even cuter asleep, with his hair tousled slightly. His warm hazel eyes lifted slowly, as if weighed down by exhaustion and he stretched his arms above his head to work out the kinks. Sensing someone's eyes on him, he rolled over to face Paige. He smiled up at her.

"How long have you been watching me?" Ryan asked sleepily.

"A little while. I couldn't sleep," Paige admitted.

Concern settled across Ryan's features and he wiggled free of the duvet and hauled himself up, so he too was sitting. "Why not?"

Paige shrugged uncertainly. " I just have a bad felling."

"About what?" Ryan's concerned frown deepened. This was not like Paige. She was usually so bright and cheery.

"Like something awful is going to happen."

Ryan slipped his arm around Paige's back and rubbed it comfortingly. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

As Ryan began kissing her neck, all uneasy thoughts melted away.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Phoebe almost stopped breathing. Piper wasn't there. _'Calm down' _she told herself. _'Piper could be in the bathroom.' _ Acting on this thought, Phoebe turned and raced for the bathroom. She burst into the room, but there was no Piper. After checking her and Paige's rooms and finding no trace of Piper, Phoebe decided to try the attic.

As she trudged up the stairs, Phoebe tried to fight the little ball of fear that was squashing against her lungs and making it hard to breathe. She was not winning the fight. With a shaking hand, she threw open the door, hoping against hope to find her oldest sister searching the Book Of Shadows or sorting through some old junk.

Terror fuelled tears sprung to Phoebe's eyes as she realised the room was empty.

"Leo!" she screamed towards the ceiling.

Instantly a shower of orbs rained from above and formed into the angelic whitelighter.

"What is it?" Leo didn't need powers to sense the panic that radiated from his oldest sister-in-law.

"Piper's missing."

"Have you checked every room?"

"Yes! Leo, she's gone." Tears flowed freely down Phoebe's cheek.

"Don't worry. We'll find her. You call Paige while I sense for Piper."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Paige was settling into a peaceful half sleep, when the buzzing of her mobile phone jolted her to full waking mode. She sat up, reached for the phone and pressed 'talk'. The tiny screen flashed 'home'.

"Hello?"

"Paige, it's Phoebe. You have to get home!"

"Phoebe, calm down," Paige said. " What's happened." Panic coursed through Paige's veins. She knew something bad was going to happen. Why hadn't she gone straight home?

"Piper's missing. Just hurry."

Paige clicked the phone off, barely able to form proper thoughts. How could her oldest sister and unborn niece be missing?

"What is it?" By now Ryan was wide-awake and looking at Paige with worried eyes.

"It's Piper." Paige stumbled out of bed and started pulling on clothes.

"Is it the baby?"

"I've got to go." Paige ignored the question, pecked Ryan's cheek and orbed back to the Manor.

Ryan fell back in the bed, a shocked expression on his face.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N. Straight on to the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Phoebe stuck the phone back in its cradle and chewed at her bottom lip. The guilt she felt pressed on her heart, making it hard to concentrate. She was the reason her big sister and future niece was missing. In Piper's heavily pregnant state she was vulnerable and shouldn't be left alone. But Phoebe had done just that; left Piper alone.

And now she may never see her again. Or the baby. God, Phoebe didn't even want to think about what could happen to the baby.

Phoebe let out a choked sob of dismay; finally letting her emotions wash over her. She grabbed onto the corner wooden table for support and fought back the urge to cry until she was exhausted. But she had to stay strong and figure out a way to get Piper back.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The first thing Piper became aware of when she awoke was a sharp, searing pain in her head and a dull throbbing in her wrists. A trickle of warm liquid dribbled down her face and Piper caught a flash of crimson red out the corner of her eye. Blood. Piper tried to move her arm to swipe the thick fluid away, but she couldn't. Her wrists were clasped in metal chains, which were secured to the wall behind her.

Processing this horrifying thought, Piper took in her surroundings. She seemed to be in some kind of cave or dungeon. The walls were coal black and covered in slime that gleamed in the artificial light. Torches adorned these walls, casting eerie shadows, as the flames flickered precariously. The small dungeon/cave was empty except for the captured witch. Nonetheless, Piper felt an icy chill slide down her back. She could sense she wasn't alone. Was she in the underworld or above ground?

Piper's head pounded and her arms ached from being positioned above her head. The cold, hard floor wasn't exactly comfortable either. Despite her discomfort and grim surroundings, Piper forced her sluggish brain to remember what had happened.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A burst of bright light filled the foyer of Halliwell Manor, and Paige materialised in her home. Her hair was tousled and knotted and her dress had obviously been thrown on haphazardly. It was the wrong way round.

"Paige," Phoebe breathed with relief. She fell into her baby sister's arms.

"Hey." Paige clutched at Phoebe. She would clearly have to be the strong one in this situation. "Tell me what happened."

Phoebe broke away from Paige, and while they climbed the stairs, she explained how she had cleared away the dinner things, then made Piper a cup of tea. When she had taken the drink to her older sister she had discovered Piper wasn't in her room. Then she had called for Leo and phoned Paige.

They continued to ascend the stairs to find Leo. It had been ten minutes since he and Phoebe had separated, giving Leo plenty of time to sense his wife. The youngest and middle Charmed One found Leo in exactly the same spot Phoebe had left him in.

"Leo," Paige called quietly, not wanting to startle her brother-in-law.

The blonde whitelighter turned around, his green eyes saddened. "I can't sense Piper."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Piper's bruised body tingle as her baby's healing power swept through it. The wound on her forehead healed, leaving her mind feeling clear and active. She scrunched up her face, and memories came flooding back to her.

Flashback Piper was dosing on her bed, being completely drained from her heavily pregnant state. While she was snoozing, a figure flamed in to her bedroom. Piper immediately woke with a start and sat up sharply. 

"**What do you want?" she demanded, tumbling from the bed as quickly as she could. Suspicion pumped through her. This unidentified thing gave her the creeps. Of course it might have something to do with the small fact that it was in her bedroom. She was just about to scream for Phoebe, when the figure leapt forward and whacked her across the face. Piper spun around and fell to her bed, a thin trickle of blood dripping onto the covers. **

**The figure bent down and lifted the unconscious witch and flamed back to his lair. **

**Flashback **

"You're awake then."

The loud, clear voice cut through the rest of any lingering fog in Piper's mind and she craned her neck to see whom it had come from. The cold, malicious tone only heightened her fear.

"I wouldn't struggle, you'll just make yourself more uncomfortable." Piper's captor stepped from the shadows in which it was hidden and into the weak light, it's long black cloak swishing around its feet.

At around six feet tall, the man would have towered over Piper had she been standing. He was decked all out in black. Black trousers, a black polo neck sweater and black hobnailed boots. With a mop of shocking red hair and piercing, hard blue eyes, he had an air of boyish charm around him. But looks could be deceiving.

A sharp, pain ripped through Piper's stomach and she gave an involuntary scream of shock and agony. Her forehead was instantly drenched in sweat and her heart pummelled her chest. This couldn't be happening. Not here, not now.

"Excellent. Your contractions have started."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N. Really, really short I know. Please don't hate me and stop reviewing because I feel bad. I promise after this whole thing with Piper is over, the chapters will become longer.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N. Thank you for the reviews. I won't keep you waiting any longer, so on with the chapter!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 12 

"But…but that means she's dead," Paige stammered weakly. For the first time that evening fear gripped her heart and tears pricked at the back of her eyes.

"Not necessarily," Leo said. "Her signal could be blocked or she could be in the underworld."

"Like that's a whole lot better," Phoebe snapped.

Both Leo and Paige gaped at her in shock.

"Sorry," she apologised, rubbing her temple and sighing wearily.

"It's okay." Leo patted Phoebe's arm to show there were no hard feelings. "Just because I can't sense Piper doesn't mean we're helpless." Leo fixed his sisters-in-law with a beady glare. "Phoebe try and get a premonition in my room. Paige scry. We are going to get my wife and baby back."

For a moment, the two Charmed Ones stood motionless, surprised at Leo's bossy tone.

"Well, hurry up," Leo ordered.

Paige and Phoebe sprung into action. Paige up the stairs and Phoebe into Piper's bedroom. Leo closed his eyes and concentrated all his energies on finding his wife and unborn child. He was not going to give up.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What do you want with me?" Piper asked fiercely. Her voice did not betray the terror she felt. Her baby couldn't be born yet, it was too early.

The demon chuckled lightly, as if what Piper had said was mildly amusing and stepped threateningly towards the pregnant witch. "Not you my dear." He bent over and put his mouth next to Piper's ear. "I want your baby," he whispered.

Piper almost gagged as the full effects of the words sunk in. He wanted her baby. For what? To kill it? To raise it evil? The only thing Piper did know was that she would do everything in her power and more to ensure he never touched her baby.

"I won't let you hurt my baby," Piper spat.

The demon gasped mockingly, faking fear of Piper. "I don't want to hurt the infant. I want to raise it. Imagine what I could do with the power of the Blessed One on my side."

Piper clenched her teeth and gripped her hands to the floor as another contraction hit her. She refused to scream or make any sound. She wouldn't give her captor the satisfaction.

"Don't worry. It won't be long now."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Phoebe stood in the centre of Piper and Leo's bedroom, completely at a loss for where to start. She moved over to Piper's wardrobe, figuring her clothes would be the strongest connection to her. She ran her hands along the row of Piper's garments. Nothing. She wondered over to her older sister's dressing table and randomly picked up a pale pink coloured lipstick. Rolling it between her palms she squeezed her eyes shut. _'Come on,'_ she thought, knowing she had got a vision on will before and hoping it would happen again. Nothing. Sighing in frustration she threw the lipstick down.

Phoebe flopped onto Piper's bed, felling completely defeated. Her power had failed her and she didn't like the sensation it gave. She spread out her fingers and clutched at the bed covers, desperate now. Black and white images crashed into her mind with such a force her body physically convulsed.

When the vision ended, Phoebe's eyes snapped open. Her stomach swirled and her head pounded. The vision had been horrifying and violent. Phoebe lay still for a moment, willing the physical effects to disperse. She knew who the demon was.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I won't let you have my baby," Piper snarled, her dark eyes fierce and blazing with hatred.

"We've been through this already," the captor drawled. "You don't have a choice." 

For the first time since this nightmare had begun Piper felt a glimmer of hope. Her last contraction had been at least ten minutes ago and her waters hadn't broken. She didn't know why this was, but Piper would hazard a guess that it was…what did they call them? Practise contractions? (A/N. I don't know if they are actually called that, but I do know it can happen.)

"What's your name any way?" Piper asked, her tone light.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I figured I was gonna be here a while, so I thought I may as well know who you are," Piper said casually. If she played her cards right, she could wheedle information form the demon. The more she knew the better chance she had of getting out.

A glowing orange ball of fire appeared an inch above the demon's upturned palm. "Stupid witch," he snarled, throwing the fireball straight at Piper.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N. Dun dun dun! How's Piper going to get out of this one? Read on and find out.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N. Thank you for the reviews. I'll let you read on and hopefully you can tell me what you think!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 13 

Phoebe burst into the attic and Paige looked up from the map grimly.

"Any luck?" Phoebe panted, having sprinted the whole way up a flight of stairs. She could already guess the answer from the look on her baby sister's face.

"No. How about you?"

Paige's words confirmed Phoebe's suspicions. "I got a vision." Phoebe crossed the attic in a few large strides and flipped the Book Of Shadows open.

"And?" Paige prompted, abandoning her task and joining her sister.

"And I know what the demon looks like." Phoebe continued to flap frantically as she spoke.

Paige gently placed her hands over Phoebe's trembling ones. "Let me." Paige removed her hands and held them out. "Demon, who took Piper," she commanded. The Book Of Shadows dissolved into blue and white lights and orbed into Paige's hands. The youngest Charmed One gazed down expectantly, expecting to find the perpetrator. It was closed tightly shut.

Phoebe peered over the witch-lighter's shoulders. "It's closed."

"Way to state the obvious," Paige said sarcastically.

Phoebe plucked the book from Paige's hands and settled it back on the podium. "So, something wrong with your powers, or the demon who took her isn't in here?"

"I'd opt for the last option, seeing as I could orb the book."

The two sisters looked at each other, each experiencing the same thoughts. "Leo!" They yelled in unison.

The whitelighter orbed in from the heavens, where he had been consulting with the Elders. His face was hopeful and it broke both the sisters' hearts to break the news to him. "Anything?"

"No," Phoebe said sadly.

Leo's face fell and he sat down heavily on the old sofa. The Charmed Ones perched next to him, one on either side, trying to comfort their brother-in-law. How ever hard this was for them, it must have been ten times worse for Leo.

"Did the Elders know anything?" Paige asked.

"No." Leo almost spat the word out, his tone full of spite. How could the Elders have let him down at a point where he needed them most?

"What are we going to do now?" Phoebe asked, voicing the question on everyone's lips.

"I say we go down there, save Piper and kick a little demon ass while we're there," Paige replied with a smirk.

"But we don't know where 'there' is," Phoebe reminded her. "A normal person could've taken Piper. Al this time we've been assuming it was a demon."

"That's because it isn't very likely a mortal could've sneaked into the house, abducted Piper and left the house without being noticed," Leo said. "I agree with Paige. We should go down to the Underworld. Maybe I'll be able to sense Piper from down there."

Phoebe sighed, knowing she was out voted. They had to do something, she knew, but she didn't like the idea of going down to Demonville without extra ammo. "Fine. But we're taking precautions."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Leo, Phoebe and Paige orbed into the Underworld, all hoping they had arrived somewhere deserted and not in the middle of a demon meeting. Thankfully, the corridor they were in was apparently empty. It stretched on for what seemed like miles and miles to the right and left of them. The walls were black and jagged; the floor was bumpy and uneven. It stank of the musty stench of stale urine.

"Don't demon's have any idea how to use a toilet," Phoebe joked lightly as she gagged.

Neither one of her companions were in the mood to answer.

Paige shivered involuntarily, a shard of icy chill sliding down her spine. They were definitely near some pretty powerful evil. She slipped her hand into the pocket of her beige trousers and clutched at the smooth, cool glass that was a potion vial. Before leaving Phoebe had insisted they bring as many potions as they could carry with them. Paige had pointed out that you couldn't make an all-purpose vanquishing potion, but now she was here, she was glad of the back up.

"I've got a reading on Piper," Leo announced.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Piper cringed as the fireball came hurtling towards her. She felt a jolt of dread surge through her, like nothing she'd ever felt before. She was going to die, and with her her precious baby. Her body tingled all over and bright lights danced before her eyes. The fireball flew straight through the cluster of orbs that had only a millisecond ago been Piper. When Piper orbed back in she was standing and smiling. _ 'Good baby,' _she praised silently.

The demon gave a scream of outrage, that made the walls of his lair shake violently and a few dust clouds tumbled from the ceiling.

"Hey, over here," Piper called tauntingly.

"How dare you mock Eef!" the captor yelled. He whipped around to face Piper and she almost shrank back in shock. Eef's eyes were no longer an aquamarine blue but a blood red.

Before Piper or Eef could strike, two swirls of orbs deposited Leo and Phoebe and Paige into the gloomy cave/dungeon.

"Nice of you to drop in," Piper greeted, flashing a sarcastic grin at her family. Inside she was thanking her lucky stars they had arrived when they had. She didn't know a thing about this demon, and she didn't know if he was immune to her powers. But with the Power Of Three they had a much better chance.

"Sorry, we were busy," Paige shot back with an equally sarcastic smile.

Leo rushed to his wife's side and embraced her. Phoebe, who was closest to Eef, launched herself into the air and stuck her foot out, intending to strike the demon with a powerful kick. But Eef had other plans. He grabbed hold of Phoebe and with an almighty shove, sent her flying. She crashed into the side of the room with a dull thud and fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Rock!" Paige swept her arm and a huge boulder orbed into Eef. He stumbled backwards, but it barely had an effect, only to anger him.

"You'll pay for that," Eef snarled. He conjured an athame into his open palm and threw it at Paige.

Piper positioned one hand at Paige and another towards Eef. She flicked both her wrists. The athame froze inches from Paige's chest and Eef was blasted backwards due to Piper's exploding power.

Taking advantage of the demon's currently confused state; Leo grabbed Piper's arm and orbed them home. Paige disappeared in her own lights. The orbs floated over to Phoebe, and without reforming into Paige, scooped up the middle Charmed One and took them back to the Manor.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Outside the old Victorian, along the horizon, the sun was just trying to lift itself up into the sky, casting deep red streaks of light that broke up the otherwise pitch-black night. A few weak, silvery stars sparkled in a backdrop of jet black and offered more relief from the endless dark. The trees swayed gently in the breeze, creating a soft ruffling sound. Everything was still and calm. But if you looked closely, you would see it was quite the opposite.

A family of early riser birds twittered cheerily, happy to be the only ones awake so they could catch the best worms. Down below them a lone grey rabbit hopped about, desperately in search of its burrow so he could slip in un-noticed before any humans awoke and disturbed him. Unknown to him, a fox slunk close by, watching and waiting for her chance to pounce and feed her hungry litter. Too late. The rabbit had suddenly hopped out of sight and the fox scurried off, furious with herself for not getting her prey.

Of course, no human was awake in this early hour in Precott Street to see these sights, except one. But this human was far too occupied to notice the goings on of the local wildlife.

Piper Halliwell was hunched over the infamous Halliwell Book Of Shadows, in her attic, searching for answers to a very pressing problem. Her weary eyes struggled to read the old and faded words on the yellow page in front of her, and she edged the book closer to her only source of light; a flickering and rapidly dimming candle.

She flicked the brittle page over irritably. She had not discovered anything. She needed answers, but the Book Of Shadows was not providing them. Piper scrunched up her hands in frustration and her nails bit into her fleshy palm.

The attic door creaked open and Piper tore her eyes away sharply. Her husband was making his way over to her, his fluffy slippers shuffling on the wooden floor.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Leo asked.

Now he was closer to the candle light, Piper could see his face was creased with worry and dark circles hung underneath his eyes.

"Looking for Eef," Piper replied, going back to her search.

"Sweetie, you can do that tomorrow." Leo lowered himself to a chair next to his wife and held back her arms.

Piper wrenched them away, never once letting her eyes wonder form the page in front of her. "I want to do it now," she responded sharply.

"You need your rest."

"No, Leo. I need to find the bastard in here so I can vanquish him." Finally her eyes met Leo's, and they screamed out for understanding. "He wants our baby Leo."

"I know honey, but wearing yourself out isn't going to help matters."

Piper sighed in frustration to stop herself replying with a hurtful remark. "What if he attacks again tonight?"

"I doubt he will. You wounded him pretty badly."

"I didn't vanquish him though." Piper turned the page violently, and a tear ripped near the seam. "Dammit!" Piper shouted. "There's nothing in this damn book!" She slammed the page closed and pushed it away from her in disgust.

"Maybe if you get a few hours sleep, there'll be something." Leo suggested. " You know how it changes."

Piper took in a great slug of air and let it out slowly. "You're right." Piper blew out the candle and traipsed out after Leo.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Eef woke with a groan and a moan and tenderly lifted his head from the floor. His whole body throbbed and his sweater was drenched in blood. He gently prodded at his stomach and winced in pain. The witch had wounded him! No other witch had ever done that before. Where were the witches?

He pushed himself up off the dusty floor and another groan escaped his lips. His arm was broken from the way he had landed and hung at an awkward angle. Blood dribbled from his nose and using his able arm he wiped it away with a growl of fury.

He got to his feet and staggered slightly, not expecting the head rush that flooded over him. He glanced around him. His dungeon was empty.

Eef swept his good arm wildly at an open space, and a man appeared in a burst of red light.

"Yes master," the demon minion snivelled, his hook-nose almost touching the ground. His dirty blonde hair was smeared with dirt and blood and looked as if it hadn't been washed in decades.

"The attempts to capture the Blessed One failed, Orchrist, what do you think happened?" Eef snapped.

Wisely, Orchrist stayed silent and kept his black eyes on his master's feet.

"Rise, you fool!" Eef shouted.

Orchrist gave and little yelp of fright and jumped to his feet, but still kept his back bent in respect and fear for the terrifying demon before him.

Eef wondered away from his servant, lost in thoughts of his spoiled plans. A few moments passed like this; the master staring vacantly into space and the minion crouched low.

"You summoned me master?" Orchrist prompted, his back aching from the postion he was in.

Eef spun around, his coal black cape swinging as he did so, apparently having forgotten his minion was there. Orchrist flinched, expecting some punishment worse than death.

"I did, didn't I," Eef said. "Fetch me the healer, I have unfortunately acquired some injuries."

Orchrist visibly relaxed and disappeared in a red flash. Despite his misfortunes, clearly Eef had something up his sleeve.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N. You didn't think I'd let Piper or the baby be harmed did you?

I was actually really unhappy with that chapter, as it didn't go the way I wanted at all. So if you thought it sucked I'm sorry.

I'm planning on writing a sequel for this story, so could you please let me know if you would be interested in reading it? Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N. Thank you for the review. I only got one, but I realise because I have updated so quickly you probably haven't had a chance to read the last chapter before I've written this one. Does that make any sense at all?

Charmedbaby11, I think you'll like this.

Anyway, enough of me. On with the story.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 14 Two months later 

Phoebe gazed up into the clear blue eyes of Jason Dean, they sparkled with boyish delight and charm and his face was creased in a smile. Phoebe and Jason had been dating for around two months now, since about the time Jason had bought the newspaper where Phoebe worked.

"I had a great time tonight," Phoebe purred, her voice throaty.

"Me too." Jason bent down and pressed his lips to Phoebe's passionately. The kiss sent thrills of pleasure down Phoebe's spine.

The front door of the Manor was pulled open and light flooded the front porch. The two lovers sprang apart and Phoebe turned towards the house to see which of her sisters had disrupted the couple. Piper stood in the doorway, wearing silk pyjamas that stretched over her nine-month pregnant belly.

"Piper!" Phoebe exclaimed, absolutely furious.

"Hi, sorry to break up the party," Piper said, flashing a quick smile in Jason's direction. "But Phoebe, you're needed."

"With what?" Phoebe asked through gritted teeth. This had better be good.

"Oh, you know. The whole magical situation we're going through right now."

Immediately Phoebe understood what her older sister meant. It had been two months since Piper had been taken, and the Charmed Ones still hadn't vanquished Eef or even found out anything about him. Thankfully, he had not attacked since that night, but the family was not holding their breath.

"Anything I can help with?" Jason wondered. It was too early in the relationship for him to know the sisters' secret, so he was completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Oh, I don't think so sweetie. But thank you anyway." Phoebe kissed Jason sweetly.

"Ugh, get a room," Piper protested under her breath.

However it was loud enough for Phoebe to hear and she pulled away from Jason and glared at her sister.

"I'd, um, better go," Jason said, sensing the hostility between his girlfriend and her sister.

"Okay, bye honey."

"Bye." Jason pecked Phoebe's cheek. "Bye Piper." Jason made his way down the steps.

"Night Jason," Piper called. She followed Phoebe inside the house and shut the door behind her.

"Did you find anything about Eef?" Phoebe questioned as soon as Piper was in the door.

"No. I just wanted to get you two apart before I puked."

"What?" Phoebe demanded, seething. "You pulled me away from my boyfriend for no reason? I can't believe you!"

Ever since Piper had got heavily pregnant, she had been particularly bitchy to everyone. Know one knew why, but their father Victor, had assured them that Patty had been exactly the same when she was pregnant with Prue.

"Phoebe look out!" Piper suddenly cried.

Phoebe shot into the air, narrowly avoiding the fireball that flew towards her. The orange sphere carried on towards Piper, but a hot pink shield covered her stomach. The fireball hit the it and disappeared in a puff of smoke and the force-field died down. Phoebe lowered herself to the ground now that the immediate danger had passed and spun around to face the demon. Eef was facing her.

"Are you ever gonna learn to stay away from us?" Piper demanded.

"Not until I get that baby," Eef replied.

"Unfortunately that's never going to happen." Phoebe turned to older sister for support, but Piper was standing as if she had been frozen, her hands clutching at her stomach and her eyes wide with shock. Clearly she wasn't going to be blowing up any demons anytime soon, so Phoebe grabbed the nearest thing to a weapon she could find. She chucked a letter opener at Eef. The antique knife struck Eef's throat and with a scream of rage he disappeared in a roar of flame.

Phoebe glanced back at Piper, intending to find out exactly what the problem was. But Piper was standing in exactly the same position, as she had been moments before. The only difference was that a pool of clear liquid lay at her feet and her trousers were soaked through.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked, jumping to Piper's side and gripping her arm.

Her voice startled Piper from her daze. "My waters broke." Piper's sentence was finished with a shriek of pain.

"Ooh!" Phoebe squealed, all thoughts of the demon gone. "Paige!"

High heels clicking on wooden floors sounded through out the house as Paige ran for the living room.

"What?" Paige's tone was anxious as she sprinted to her sisters.

"Piper's waters broke."

"Oh God!" Paige's hands whipped to her head and she pulled them through her hair. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to stay calm," Phoebe said. "I'll get Piper upstairs while you collect some towels and hot water."

"What about Leo?" Piper asked.

"Call for him," Phoebe instructed. She grabbed Piper's other arm and steered her towards the stairs. Piper stopped and gasped while doubling over. "The contractions are already close together," Phoebe said, panicking.

When they had disappeared up the stairs Paige scurried off to find the items they needed. Because Piper's baby would be born in orbs, Piper was having a home birth and Paige and Phoebe were her midwives.

Upstairs, Piper laid herself down on her and Leo's bed. Her forehead was already beaded with sweat and she had only experienced two contractions. "Leo, get your ass down here!"

"Piper, shouting doesn't help," Phoebe said.

"Oww," Piper moaned, clutching her stomach. "Yes it does," she hissed when the pain subsided.

A worried looking Leo orbed in, and seeing that Piper was in labour, rushed to her side and took her hand. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Phoebe answered. "Okay, Piper. I need you to lay back and breath deeply.

Piper did as she was told and squeezed Leo's hand so tightly it turned purple.

"Sweetie, I'm gonna need that hand when we're done," Leo said, wincing in pain.

"No you won't," Piper growled.

"I've got everything," Paige announced, bursting into the room.

"Ooh! It hurts!"

"I know sweetie, but you're doing so well," Phoebe replied.

Half and hour later, Piper was still sprawled on her bed, her long hair plastered to her sticky neck and her face flushed. Her contractions were now practically continuous.

"One more push sweetie," Phoebe ordered, tears in her dark eyes. She had taken over the role of being at the base of the bed, while Leo and Paige supported Piper at the top end.

"I can't!" Piper sobbed, tears cascading down her red cheeks. She was almost going to meet her baby, and she was completely overwhelmed and exhausted.

The front doorbell chimed through the house but everyone just ignored it.

"You can," Leo said encouragingly, smoothing down his wife's hair. Just like Piper, his face was tear streaked.

"You have to," Phoebe said. "I can see a head of dark hair," she added.

"Did you expect a blonde?" Paige joked tearfully.

Piper squeezed Leo's hand even tighter and with a final scream, pushed their baby into the world.

"I know you already know it, but you've got a little girl. A beautiful baby girl!" Phoebe laughed through her tears and as she wrapped up the little girl, the glow of orbs could be seen surrounding her.

Piper collapsed back on the bed. Even though hers had been a short labour, she was drained. However, she sat back up as soon as Phoebe lowered the wailing baby into her arms. The baby had a tuft of chestnut brown hair, a cut button nose and large, doe brown eyes. This surprised Piper, as babies were usually born with blue eyes.

"Here you go Mommy," Phoebe said and she stepped back to let Leo get a closer look.

"Hey baby, how ya doin'?" Piper cooed. She felt a rush of love so strong she never wanted to let go of this precious bundle. "I'm you Mommy."

The door was thrown open and Piper and Phoebe's father rushed in.

"Dad!" Phoebe gasped, hugging Victor Bennett. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to pop around." Victor let go of his youngest daughter and glanced around the room, confused why everyone was congregated here. "When no one answered I used my key." Victor's eyes fell on his middle daughter and the squirming bundle in her arms. Suddenly it became clear to him why everyone was together. "Is that..?"

"Yep. Dad, meet your granddaughter," Piper replied.

Victor moved over to the bed and peered down at the baby. "Piper, she's beautiful. She looks just like you when you were born. She even has your tiny button nose!"

"She's perfect," Leo whispered in awe.

"You are, aren't you Prudence?" Piper agreed proudly.

"Well, she is half angel," Paige quipped.

"Oh, you're auntie Prue would be so proud," Phoebe babbled in a baby voice, finding herself wishing that the original Prudence could have been present.

"So is that her name?" Paige asked, referring to Piper's earlier comment.

"Yes. Prudence Melinda Halliwell, after Prue and Melinda Warren." Piper looked up at Leo uncertainly. "It is Halliwell?"

"Of course. Bad magic fears the name and good magic respects it," Leo said.

"I think Prue would be honoured," Victor said, wrapping his arm around Piper, his mind filled with memories of his eldest daughter.

"Me too," Piper agreed.

The family settled into a content silence as they all watched the newest member sleep.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N. So, the baby's finally here. Hoped you like.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N. Thank you for the reviews. Because I got a pretty positive response to the idea of a sequel, I'm happy to say it will be going ahead, although this story still has many chapters left. Please review and tell me what you think!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 15 Three weeks later 

The living room of Ryan's apartment was filled with sweet smelling candles. Vanilla, orange and lavender were all some of the scents that drifted over to Paige as she sat at the table, waiting patiently for Ryan to leave the kitchen. The soft, silky voice of a female soul singer tinkled in the background, adding to the romantic effect. Paige herself was dressed as if she had came straight from one of Phoebe's favourite romance novels. Her strawberry-blonde hair fell down her neck in gentle waves. Sparkling chandelier earrings adorned her ears and an equally dazzling diamond necklace hung from her throat. The jewellery was simple yet stunning. A silvery blue evening gown was wrapped around Paige's curves, and she felt every bit the romance heroine.

Of course, she was only having a romantic meal in Ryan's apartment, but she still wanted to dress up.

The door from the kitchen swung open and Ryan entered, carrying two plates of food. The room was swamped with the smell of pumpkin risotto and instantly Paige's mouth watered.

"Dinner iz served," Ryan announced in a cheesy French accent as he slid a steaming plate in front of Paige.

"Merci Monsieur," Paige replied with a smirk. "It smells delicious," she complimented in good old English. "Almost as good as Piper's," she teased.

Ryan settled opposite her and adopted a hurt mock pout. "Almost?"

"All right then!" Paige threw up her hands in mock surrender and laughed at Ryan's 'puppy dog' face that made her heart beat just a little bit faster. "It smells even better than Piper's."

"I'm glad you think so." Ryan's pout was replaced by his killer grin.

Paige spooned a forkful of risotto into her mouth. "Umm, this amazing." Paige swallowed and instantly took another bite. "You didn't tell me you could cook risotto."

"To tell you the truth I couldn't," Ryan admitted a somewhat sheepishly. " But when you told me it was your favourite, I wanted to learn how."

"Why?" Paige wondered curiously.

"So I could cook it for you whenever you wanted me to."

Paige gazed into Ryan's mesmerising eyes, searching for any sign of a joke, but all she found in them was love and sincerity.

"That's so sweet. Thank you." Paige leaned over the table and kissed her boyfriend romantically.

For a while the couple sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the meal and the music.

"Paige, I've got something to ask you." Ryan blurted out suddenly.

Paige looked up to see her boyfriend drop to one knee and produce a gorgeous white gold ring with a diamond set in the middle that glimmered in the candle light. He slid the ring onto Paige's finger, and was happy to see it fit like a glove.

"Will you marry me?" Ryan asked.

Paige looked down at Ryan in shock. The whole world seemed to stop. The gentle beat of the music quietened, the hum of the cars below could no longer be heard. Even her breath seemed to be stuck in her lungs. She couldn't breath, couldn't think.

"Well, say something," Ryan prompted with a nervous chuckle.

His voice brought everything crashing back to Paige. She took in a deep breath and her thoughts returned. The music and cars roared back into life. She loved Ryan so much, but they had only known each other five months. Was their love strong enough to last a lifetime?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ooh, I could just eat you up!" Phoebe cooed, leaning over her niece's crib and squishing her face up. "Yes I could! I could!" Phoebe exclaimed, tickling the baby's tummy.

Prue wriggled playfully and let out a squeal of delight. Her Aunt Phoebe was by far her favourite auntie, as she could amuse Prue for hours.

Across the attic Piper looked up from the Book Of Shadows and smile happily at the scene. Phoebe adored Prue, and had barely left her side since her birth. Seeing that her little sister and daughter were content babbling to each other, the eldest witch went back to her task.

She flipped the yellowed page over with a sigh of frustration. She was searching for information on Eef, but that page, as well as all the others had been, was useless. Piper also expected this one to hold no information, but the picture that glared out at her was an exact copy of Eef. But the thing that really excited Piper was the paragraph of text below it and best of all there was a vanquishing spell.

"Phoebe," Piper called, barely able to contain her joy.

"What?" Phoebe asked, never once taking her eyes of the beautiful girl in front of her.

"I've found something about Eef."

Phoebe leapt up from her position and raced over to Piper, leaving baby Prue all alone. Both the aunts were just as eager to vanquish their foe as Piper was. "What is it?" she demanded, dropping to the window seat beside Piper, who tilted the book slightly so Phoebe could see.

"Oh, this is not good," Phoebe said grimly. "It says here that Eef lives off the power and innocence of magical infants."

"Oh my god! Not only does that bastard want to raise my baby evil, but he wants to drain her innocence and power as well! That's disgusting!" Piper cried hysterically.

"Sweetie, calm down," Phoebe soothed. "If it's any consolation, he needs her magical for her to be raised as a demon."

"It isn't any consolation," Piper growled.

"Okay, but now we have a spell we can vanquish Eef and you won't have to worry about him anymore," Phoebe tried again.

"You're right," Piper realised. "We need to get Paige."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I..." Paige opened her mouth to give Ryan the answer he wanted and deserved, but the whirring of her mobile phone from the sofa cut her off.

"Leave it," Ryan ordered, his tone almost pleading.

"It might be my sisters." Paige stepped past Ryan and walked towards the sofa. To be perfectly honest, she welcomed the distraction of the phone. She needed to sort out her head a little before she gave Ryan a yes or no. Paige plucked up the phone and noticed the screen flashed 'home'.

"Hello?"

"Hey Paige. I'm sorry to disrupt your evening," Piper said on the other end of the line.

"Oh, no problem," Paige said, glancing over her shoulder to where Ryan was standing, staring at her.

"I just thought you should no we've got something on Eef."

"Really! That's great. I'll be straight over."

Before Piper could protest and say Paige didn't need to leave, the line was cut off.

Paige turned fully back to Ryan and shrugged apologetically. "I've got to go."

"But... but what about my proposal?" Ryan stammered.

"I'm sorry, it's really important." Paige pecked Ryan's cheek and orbed out.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Paige orbed into the attic of Halliwell Manor to find her older sisters waiting for her by the Book Of Shadows. She could tell from their gaze that they wanted answers as to why she left in a hurry.

Right on cue, Phoebe opened her mouth.

Paige held up one hand and interrupted. "I'll explain later."

Phoebe's mouth snapped closed and her shoulders sagged.

"Right, now we're all here we can get on with things," Piper said, taking charge.

"Okay," Paige agreed. "What do we know?"

"We have a vanquishing spell," Phoebe answered.

The three sisters crowded around the book and Paige asked the question they all wanted answering.

"So why is the information here now?"

"Well, you know how the book is. It only gives us information if we're ready for it." Piper replied.

"Maybe it never showed up before because you were pregnant, and you would have wanted to kill Eef as quickly as possible. The book could have thought that it was too dangerous to vanquish demons like that." Phoebe suggested.

"Clever little witch, aren't you?" Eef sneered.

The sisters spun to face the demon that had flamed in unawares.

"Just on time," Paige said.

Piper's eyes flicked to her baby, who was split off from her mother and aunts by Eef. To Piper's delight and surprise a bubble-gum pink shield surrounded Prue and her crib. Apparently the Blessed One was coming into her powers very quickly.

A spark of fear shot through Eef's eyes at the thought that the Charmed Ones knew how to kill him. It passed a second later. He did not want to let them though he was scared.

"Looks like you can't get what you want," Phoebe leered, indicating Prue.

"I'll settle for you then." Eef shrugged nonchalantly, as if it really didn't matter to him who he killed. He out stretched his palms and two crackling fireballs hovered above them. He launched them at the sisters and immediately conjured another demonic weapon and repeated the process.

As the balls of fire neared the Charmed Ones, the youngest orbed out of the way, the middle levitated above it and the eldest blew up the remaining one. Phoebe lowered to the ground and Paige orbed back in.

"Haven't you learnt you can't kill us?" Paige asked, as is she was bored of the whole thing.

"I think we should just get this over and done with, don't you?" Piper asked her sisters.

"Absolutely," Phoebe answered.

"Sure sounds good to me," Paige agreed.

The sisters joined hands to make the Power of Three stronger and began to chant.

_Demon who has stolen light, _

_We vanquish you with all our might,_

_By the Power of Three we command thee,_

_As we will it so mote it be!_

As the spell was finished, Eef doubled over and retched as is he was going to be sick. He then straightened up and his arms were thrown out sideways by some invisible force. Eef burst apart and a wave of energy flowed through him and knocked the sisters to the ground. Prue's crib protected her and she stayed upright. The three-week-old baby began to wail despairingly.

Ignoring her pain, Piper jumped to her feet and sprinted to her baby. Prue's shield disappeared, and Piper scooped her up.

"Ssh, Mommy's here," Prue soothed, rocking her daughter. "You're safe now."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Paige!" Ryan exclaimed. He stumbled backwards, shocked to find his girlfriend at his doorstep with her hand raised and poised to knock.

"Hey," Paige greeted, dropping her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan wondered. Since Paige had left him yesterday, he hadn't expected to see her so soon.

"I, um, wanted to talk about yesterday."

"Oh, you'd better come in then." Ryan stepped back and Paige squeezed past him.

"I am so sorry for leaving like that yesterday," Paige apologised sincerely.

"Yeah, well," Ryan said, not quite ready to forgive her.

"I had to go back home. Piper had finally found a vanquishing spell for Eef, and we had to strike quickly…"

"It's okay, I understand how important your job is."

"I still should've explained before I went." Paige shook her head and grinned widely. "I just wanted to tell you yes."

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"Yes. I will marry you!"

Ryan let out a whoop of joy and lifted up Paige. "That's brilliant!"

"I love you," Paige responded. And she knew then that she could spend the rest of her life with this man.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 16 

Two months later 

Paige stepped back, a paint roller in one hand, to admire her handy work. The basement wall in front of her used to be bare brick, but now it was a creamy magnolia, thanks to the youngest Charmed One. It had taken her weeks, but finally the basement was ready for her and Ryan to move into. For the past few months the male witch had shared Paige's bedroom in the Manor, but now, what with Prue growing up, the young couple had decided to relocate into the Manor's basement.

Ryan popped his head around the door and looked down. "Is it safe to come down?"

"Yeah," Paige called, beaming with happiness.

The love of her life walked down the stairs and cautiously made his way over the various obstacles. Paint can, brushes and stencils all littered the floor, making it hard to cross. When he reached Paige he burst into a fit of giggles. Now he was closer, he could see Paige decked out in over size white overalls that hung limply from her slim frame. A steak of cream paint was smeared across her forehead and her hair was tied up carelessly.

"What?" Paige asked, slightly annoyed that her fiancée was laughing at her work.

"You…you look so funny," Ryan gasped into between chokes.

"Well, thank you very much," Paige replied, not sure if she preferred Ryan laughing at her or her art.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby," Ryan apologised, though a few stray hiccups escaped his lips. "You just look so adorable."

"Well thank you very much," Paige repeated, this time without the sarcasm. "I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Neither can I." Ryan's mind filled with thoughts of this time tomorrow, when Paige would be Mrs Williams. "Speaking of which, I should probably go."

"But you just got here," Paige whined. She sauntered forward and wrapped her arms around Ryan.

The male witch jerked back. "Mind the suit!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Please Prue, let Mommy get some sleep," Piper pleaded later that evening, her voice thick with fatigue. The dark shadows had now become a permanent feature underneath her chocolate brown eyes. She rocked the three-month-old baby, hoping it would soothe her. Leo had been called away nearly every night that week and Piper craved sleep.

It wasn't that Prue wasn't a good baby, because she was. She just never seemed to need sleep. She also seemed to be coming into her powers quite nicely. She could now control her force-field ability and had even frozen a few energy balls, just like her mother. This didn't surprise the family, as Prue was the Blessed One, the most powerful witch in existence.

Piper had finally managed to calm her daughter down when bright lights deposited Leo in the middle of the nursery. The light disturbed Prue and she began to wail.

"I'll take her," Leo offered. "You get some sleep. Paige would never forgive you if you looked tired at her wedding."

"Thanks," Piper said gratefully, handing the baby over.

"It's okay. Daddy's here," Leo cooed, kissing his daughter's forehead.

Piper stumbled form the room and collapsed onto her bed. The moment her head touched the pillow she was asleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning 

"Are you ready?" Paige asked through the attic door.

"Ready," came Piper and Phoebe's unified response.

Paige took in a deep breath and slowly reached for the door handle. Her arm trembled violently. Paige had heard about wedding nerves, particularly on the morning of the wedding, but she had seriously never thought she would experience any. How wrong could a girl get? Of course mixed with the nerves was excitement. In fact, it was all Paige could do to not burst spontaneously into song and grin like an idiot.

Paige turned the door handle, thrust open the door and stepped inside the attic.

"Paige, you look so beautiful!" Piper gasped.

It was true. The youngest sisters' strawberry-blonde hair was piled on top of her head in an elegant bun, and wavy tendrils framed her face. Her wedding dress was pearly white and strapless. The bodice fitted like a corset and was adorned with pale gold embroidery in the pattern of little delicate flowers. The skirt was long and silky. Diamond encrusted chandelier earrings were fixed to her ears and a single pearl hung from a delicate white gold chain around her slender neck.

"You look stunning," Phoebe agreed.

Paige moved further into the attic, allowing herself to grin to her heart's content. As she walked, the skirt of her gown swished around her and when she stopped settled like little clouds at her feet. "Thank you," she said. "You two look gorgeous."

Piper and Phoebe both wore deep burgundy bridesmaid's dresses. Piper's hair was curled and cascaded down her back, while Phoebe had tiny pink flowers woven through her short hair.

"So, are we ready to summon Mom and Grams?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Down in the newly decorated basement, Ryan Williams was also preparing for his up-coming nuptials. He hadn't seen Paige since early evening yesterday, and already he longed to see her.

"So, are you nervous?" Leo asked, doing his best man duty in asking the question.

"No," Ryan replied unconvincingly.

Leo fixed his friend and soon to be brother – in – law with a disbelieving glare.

"All right, I'm nervous as hell," Ryan confessed.

Leo laughed lightly. "Don't be."

Ryan sighed and flopped down onto the bed. "But I just want everything to be perfect for Paige."

"Trust me, she's marrying the man she loves. That's all that's needed to make the day perfect."

"Hello!" A shrill voice sing-songed. Ryan's mother, Rowena, appeared at the top of the stairs. "Oh, you look so handsome!" she cried, trotting down the stair and gripping her only child in a vice like embrace.

"Thanks Mom," Ryan's voice was muffled and it seemed like his ribs were being crushed.

"I'm proud of ya son," Ryan's father said gruffly. Alan Williams was a man who rarely showed his emotions, but Leo could tell he was fighting back tears.

"So, where's your little one Leo?" Rowena asked, referring to Prue.

"Oh, she's with Piper's father. We didn't want her to start crying in the middle of the ceremony.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Paige floated down the stairs of Halliwell Manor. Entwined around the banisters were rich purple hydrangeas, hot pink flowers and pale lavender accents. At the bottom of the steps was Leo awaiting Paige. As his youngest sister – in – law had no contact with her father, Leo had also accepted the task of giving Paige away.

"Are you ready?" he asked as Paige slipped her arm through his.

Paige breathed in and let it out slowly. "As I'll ever be."

Together, Leo and Paige glided into the sun-streamed conservatory of their home. The large, open room was beautifully decorated with flowers of the same type as the ones on the stairs attached to chairs and petals strewn across the floor. Because this was a Wiccan ceremony, and the ghosts of Penny and Patty Halliwell were attending, only witches and Darryl and Sheila Morris had been invited. Phoebe had desperately wanted to ask Jason, but she knew she couldn't. She just wasn't ready for him to know the truth.

As the music began to play and Leo and Paige entered the room, all the guests stood and turned to watch Leo guide Paige to where Ryan and Penny stood. A murmur of compliments for Paige spread through the guests. Paige glanced to her side, to where her sisters were standing. Both were beaming with joy for their little sister. Just behind them sat Patty, and Paige welled up. Her mother had tears streaming down her face and her eyes shone with tears. She noticed her youngest daughter staring at her and she gave Paige a reassuring smile.

"You look amazing," Ryan whispered in Paige's ear.

"You don't look to bad yourself," she whispered back.

"We are here today to unite two souls as one," Penny intoned, begging the ceremony. She winked at her youngest granddaughter, showing her pride. "Do you, Ryan Williams, and you, Paige Matthews, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by you both?"

"I do," Ryan said.

"I do," Paige echoed.

"Ryan, please recite you vows."

"Paige, I loved you since the moment I met you. Your beauty overwhelmed me and your heart captivated me. I promise to love you and respect you always."

Paige felt cold tears slide down her face and she found it difficult to breathe. Ryan's words had literally taken her breath away.

"Paige," Penny prompted.

Paige swallowed down the lump in her throat and willed herself to speak clearly. "Ryan, I am so pleased to have found someone as sweet, caring and funny as you. You bring me happiness every second I spend with you. I promise to love and cherish you until my dying day and beyond."

"Here before witnesses, Ryan and Paige have sworn their vows to each other." Penny telekinetically wrapped a piece of rope around Ryan and Paige's clasped hands. "With this cord I bind you to these vows."

"Heart to thee, body to thee. Always and forever, so mote it be," Paige recited together.

"You're now husband and wife," Penny announced with a joyous grin.

Ryan bent down and pulled Paige to him. Tears of elation flowed down both their faces as they kissed passionately.

"Sorry to break up the party," A voice trying to sound bored whimpered.

A collective scream swept through the guests as a demon appeared in shimmers. His dirty blonde hair was smeared with dirt and grease, his hook nose shiny and pimply. However, when his from became apparent the screams ceased. The demon was nothing to be afraid of.

Instinctively Piper whipped out her hands to freeze him. The majority of guests stayed moving as the snivelling demon known as Orchrist stopped.

Paige felt her breathing shallow and her heartbeat quicken. Adrenaline and fury pounded through her system. How dare a demon gate-crash her wedding day?

"Athame," Paige commanded. Instantaneously an athame orbed into her palm from somewhere in the house. With as muck force as she could muster, Paige hurled the double-edged ceremonial knife at the demon. It embedded itself deep in Orchrist's chest and he was vanquished in a burst of flames.

"Paige," Ryan reached out a hand to comfort his new bride.

"No!" Paige snapped, shrugging away. Seething, she gathered her skirts up and stormed out the room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The demon hiding under the cover of invisibility smirked as he watched his minion go up in flames. It was an honourable way to die; in service of one's master. His ice blue eyes glinted in happiness. The witches had no idea how Orchrist was and better still, they believed his master dead. Not in a million years would they suspect that he was watching them, waiting for the opportunity to strike.

The red haired demon flinched as the youngest Charmed One stormed passed him. He drew in a breath as she stopped and gazed at where he stood for a split second, as if she could sense the immense evil radiating from him. Paige shook her head and carried on her angry stride.

The demon let out a relieved sigh and disappeared in an eruption of fire. It was time to move to the next stage of his plan.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N. Thanks for the reviews.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 17 One month later 

"Elina!" The red haired demon bellowed. The walls of his lair shook and debris fell from the ceiling as he thrust his skeletal hands forward and summoned the female warlock.

In the blink of an eye Elina appeared. Her gorgeous emerald eyes blazed with fury at being summoned by a demon that did not share his name. It was not the done thing in the underworld. "Who summons me?" she demanded, her voice loud and strong.

"I do." The demon stepped from the shadows and revealed himself.

Elina gasped his fear and bent down, bowing before the all-powerful demon. "Forg…forgive me," she stuttered.

"You did not know who I was. Rise," the demon commanded.

The female warlock did as instructed and rose to her feet. Without saying a word, she sauntered towards the demon, stepping into the dim light.

Now it was the demon's turn to gasp. The warlock before him was beautiful. Long, luxurious red hair tumbled down her shoulders; her eyes glinted with passion and danger. Her slim body was clad in a silver cat suit, which clung to her curves. "I summoned you here for a reason Elina," he said, pulling himself from his trance.

"Yes Eef?" Elina questioned, sauntering forward and pouting her full, blood red lips.

"I need you to distract the Charmed Ones while I attack the child."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Phoebe pushed her arms out behind her and leaned back on her hands. She closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the warm sun that shone down on Golden Gate Park, warming its inhabitants. Next to Phoebe Jason reached into the wicker picnic basket and pulled out a bottle of chilled champagne. He poured the golden liquid into two flutes.

The whole park was full of young, in love, couples doing exactly the same thing; enjoying the glorious summer's day. A woman, not muck older than Phoebe scooped up her little boy as he began to wail. She kissed his chubby cheek and rubbed a sore point on his knee, where he had obviously fallen, and muttered motherly words of comfort. Not too far away, a bunch of young men played a game of Frisbee, whooping and laughing.

"Here you go." Jason offered a glass to his girlfriend, breaking into her thoughts.

Phoebe sat up properly and gratefully excepted it. "Thank you." Phoebe sipped the drink, the exquisite liquid sliding down her throat. It was only one 0'clock in the afternoon, a little early for drinking, but Phoebe and Jason had a reason to celebrate. It was their six-month wedding anniversary, and to Phoebe it was a big deal. This was her first serious relationship since Cole.

Suddenly, an orange Frisbee flew right into the middle of their blanket. Startled, Phoebe almost dropped her champagne, but managed to steady the glass before the liquid spilled all over her. She set down the flute and retrieved the Frisbee.

"Sorry," a male voice panted, jogging over to Phoebe and Jason.

Phoebe pushed herself to her feet and smile kindly. "That's okay." As she handed the Frisbee back to its owner, her fingers brushed against the young man's.

- -**_ - The young man screamed in terror and backed away from the slightly older woman who was advancing on him. The woman forced the man into a corner, before plunging an athame into his stomach. Her job complete, the woman blinked out. - - - _**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

From a few metres away the female warlock watched from behind black tinted sunglasses as the Charmed One received the vision like she had planned. She knew the Charmed One would alert her sisters, and the three of them would come to rescue the innocent and leave the baby with the whitelighter. Just as she wanted.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Thanks." The man's voice pulled Phoebe from the premonition. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice and turned to go back to his friends.

'_I have to stop him!' _ Phoebe thought wildly. "Excuse me, don't I know you?"

The man turned back and studied the middle Charmed One. "I don't think so."

"I'm sure you were in my psychology class a few years back." Phoebe knew that sounded really lame, but she had to find out who he was before the warlock could attack.

A look of clarity passed across his face. "Professor Higgins?"

Phoebe smiled to herself. The power of suggestion was a beautiful thing. "That's right Phoebe said. "I'm sorry I've forgotten your name."

"It's Michael. Michael Shaw."

"Right," Phoebe said, pretending to remember. "It was nice seeing you again Michael," Phoebe said, offering no name her self.

"You too," Michael turned and jogged back to his mates.

Phoebe bent down and scooped up her bag while Jason stood up.

"Are you okay?" You kind of spaced-out for a moment there," Jason said, his blue eyes radiating concern.

"I'm fine," Phoebe reassured him. "I've got to go. I'm so sorry." Phoebe stood on tip-toes and kissed Jason.

"Why?" He asked.

"I just have something to do. Something important," Phoebe answered, felling bad for lying to her boyfriend. Well, technically it wasn't a lie. She did have something important to do.

"Oh, okay." Jason stepped back, looking deflated.

"I'm sorry," Phoebe said again before rushing off.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Who's the prettiest baby in the world?" Piper asked her daughter in a baby voice.

"Prue is!" Leo answered in the same tone.

Prue gurgled at her besotted parents and waved her chubby arms in the air. Her tiny face screwed up and she gave a high pitched sneeze. Her body dissolved into blue and white orbs and a second later it returned. For a moment Prue looked as if she was about to cry, but then she shrieked with laughter.

Piper lifted her baby from where she lay on the bed and placed her on her lap.

"I can't believe she's got another power," Leo said proudly.

"I know," Piper agreed. " You're such a clever baby. Aren't you sweetie?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The sound of Piper's and Leo's happy babbling and Prue's contented squeals drifted through from their bedroom to the bathroom. Paige perched on the edge of the bath, not daring to look at the little white stick that could change her life forever.

Tick. Tock. Paige's watch ticked, daring her to look at the test. It was time now. Tick. Tock. She still couldn't do it. Tick. Tock. She had to. Tick. Tick. What if it was positive?

Paige couldn't bear it any longer. She snatched up the pregnancy test and tore it from its cover. The little stick fell from Paige's hand, but she didn't bend to pick it up. She was too overwhelmed.

There had been two blue lines. Paige was pregnant.

Tears cascaded down her ashen cheeks, and she made no attempt to stop them. She just sat there, motionless. She couldn't believe she was pregnant.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N. Thanks for the reviews; they made me very happy!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 18 

"Come on," Phoebe muttered under her breath, tapping a manicured nail on the steering wheel of her little mini. She was, felling boiling hot, stuck in what felt like a mile long traffic jam on possibly the worst day to be in one. She desperately needed to get home quickly to save Michael Shaw, but at the moment that seemed pretty unlikely.

"Come on lady," a gruff voice from the car behind her called. Accompanying it was a loud beep.

Phoebe stuck her head out the open window and glared at the burly man behind. It was obvious neither of them were going anywhere, so what was the point in irritating people further? Phoebe moved her head back in the car and cranked up the volume on the radio, hoping to drown out the incessant car horn beeps.

"Finally!" Phoebe cried as the cars in front of her began to move.

The cars continued at a steady pace and Phoebe eventually reached her street and pulled up outside the Manor.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tears carried on sliding down Paige's face as she stood shakily from the edge of the bath. She deposited the test and its packaging in the bin. How could she be pregnant? She and Ryan had only been married a month. Could they handle this massive responsibility. _' There's only one way to find out,' _Paige decided as she splashed her face with ice cold water. She had to tell Ryan.

Paige moved towards the door, attempting to make her face and movements as confident as possible. She stepped out of the bathroom and crashed straight into Phoebe.

"Paige!" Phoebe cried, grabbing her little sister before she fell over. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Paige mumbled, trying to get past Phoebe.

"Hey, are you okay?" Phoebe asked, concern evident in her voice. She gripped Paige tighter to stop her escaping and studied her face. The youngest Charmed One's skin was deathly pale and blotchy and her eyes were blood shot.

"I'm fine," Paige replied, her tone annoyed.

Phoebe decided to let the matter go. Paige clearly didn't want to talk, and they had an innocent to save. She would speak to Paige later.

"Good, where's Piper?"

"In her room." Paige shrugged off Phoebe's grasp, but didn't move.

"Let's go." Phoebe marched towards Piper's room and Paige followed. Phoebe seemed distracted and Paige figured it might be magical. Her new would just have to wait.

"Piper," Phoebe said, bursting into her older sister's room.

Piper and Leo both looked up at the middle sister, their eyes shining with pride.

"Guess what?" Piper asked. "Prue orbed," she continued without waiting for a reply.

"She did? Oh, my niece is a genius!" Phoebe exclaimed, scuttling over to Prue and lifting her from her mother's arms, the vision temporarily forgotten.

At Phoebe's words, Paige felt a little pang. Phoebe or Piper could be saying that to her daughter in the future. The fact that she was excited about having a baby surprised her. Paige had never considered herself the maternal type, but here she was, only half an hour after discovering she was pregnant and she already loved her baby more than she thought possible.

"Paige, are you all right?"

Piper's words pulled Paige from her reverie and she focused her gaze on her oldest sister. "Yeah," she replied.

Apparently unconvincingly, before Piper climbed from the bed and walked over to Paige. "Are you sure? You look a little pale." Piper put her arms around Paige's shoulders and guided her to the bed.

"Don't I always," Paige joked as she sat down. "I'm fine," she added to end the conversation. It wasn't that Paige didn't want to tell her sisters, she'd just rather tell Ryan first. And to do that she needed to deal with whatever had happened to Phoebe.

"What did you want, Phoebes?" Leo asked.

Phoebe glanced up from pulling funny faces at Prue to her brother – in – law. "Oh!" she exclaimed, the vision rushing back to her. She placed Prue in Leo's arms and explained what she saw.

"I'll check the book," Phoebe offered, when she had finished. She was the only one who could ID the female warlock, so it made sense.

"I'll look in the directory then," Piper said with a sigh. She couldn't even enjoy an afternoon with her husband and daughter without some evil threatening them or someone.

"I'll help," Paige said immediately. She knew Piper would not press the matter, whereas Phoebe would be more likely to.

The sisters went their separate ways, leaving Leo and Prue behind.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

An hour later Piper, Phoebe and Paige stood in the dingy hallway of an apartment building. A single, dim light bulb lit the hallway, and the place stunk of stale urine and mould.

Phoebe had discovered that the warlock's name was Elina, and unlike most warlocks, she killed for the sake of killing, instead of targeting witches for their powers. There was also no vanquishing spell, so presumably Elina could be killed with their individual powers. Just encase, Paige had concocted an exploding programme, the smell of which made her sick. Paige had lied to her sisters and said it was something she ate. Neither sister believed her, as Paige had been vomiting for a few days in a row, They had let it drop, and concentrated on the vanquish.

"Ready?" Piper asked. After nods from her sisters, she gave the front door a hard shove with her black boot. It swung open with a creak and Piper stuck in her hands to freeze whoever was inside. The Charmed Ones stepped through the front door.

The scene was just as in Phoebe's premonition. Michael Shaw cowered in the corner, his blue eyes wide with terror. Elina towered over him, the athame inches from her prey's stomach.

Paige glanced around the small apartment. It was a typical bachelor pad. Minimalist. Cheap chairs, sofas and furniture filled the space. An expensive looking T.V and stereo were pride of place, and posters of beautiful actresses and singers lined the walls. It amazed Paige how men could go without the essentials, yet spent half their yearly pay packet on new gadgets.

"Okay, Paige, help me restrain Elina. Phoebe get Michael out of here," Piper instructed.

All three sisters got into position; Piper and Paige holding one of Elina's arms each and Phoebe next to the warlock. Piper flicked her fingers and time unfroze.

Elina lurched forward, not knowing what had happened while she was frozen. Phoebe kicked the athame from her grasp and pulled Michael to his feet.

"Who are?.."

"Don't ask questions, just go," Phoebe interrupted.

Michael did as instructed and fled his apartment.

"Let go of me!" Elina demanded, wriggling in the sisters' grip. Piper and Paige complied, and the warlock fell forward. Instantly she spun to face the Charmed Ones. Paige flung out her arms to orb Elina into a wall, but a silvery grey mist shot from her fingertips and encased the warlock in ice. Paige stared down at her hands, felling power radiating from her.

"You've got a new power?" Phoebe asked. It was meant to be a statement, but was more of a question.

"I, uh, no," Paige admitted.

"Then what?" Piper wondered.

Paige realised there was no point in lying, so she came straight out with it. "I'm pregnant."

Piper and Phoebe let out squeals of joy and excitement and jumped on Paige, smothering her in hugs and kisses. "Congratulations," and "I'm so happy for you," could be heard from the bundle of sisters.

"Thank you," Paige said sincerely. "I would've told you sooner, but I wanted to tell Ryan first."

"Oh, don't be silly!" Phoebe gasped, as if the idea that they would be offended was preposterous.

"Yeah," Piper agreed. "We totally understand."

"So, my little niece is cyrokinetic," Phoebe said proudly.

"Yeah. Actually it was Ryan's grandfather's power."

"Aww," Piper and Phoebe cooed.

"Okay, I really can't be bothered with long vanquishes today," Piper announced, blowing up the iced warlock.

"That was easy," Paige said as she bent down to retrieve the fallen athame.

"Thank goodness," Phoebe replied, leading the way from the apartment.

Michael was hovering outside and pounced on the sisters as soon as they emerged from his home.

"What happened. Wait a minute, I know," Michael said suspiciously to Phoebe.

"Yeah, I saw you earlier at the Golden Gate Park."

"I'm remember. Is that woman gone?"

"She won't be bothering you anymore," Phoebe confirmed.

Michael's face flooded with relief. " Thank you so much."

"No problem," Paige said simply and the Charmed Ones strolled from the building.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N. Thanks for the reviews.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 19 

As soon as Piper stepped through the front doors of the Manor behind Phoebe and Paige, she knew something wasn't right. It was quiet. Too quiet. Usually Leo would have greeted them immediately, and Prue would have babbled happily at the sight of her mother. And if Ryan were home, he too would be on Paige in an instant. Now, however, no one came.

That was when she heard it. The faint and distant wailing of a baby.

"Prue!" Piper screamed, running flat out towards the stairs. Phoebe and Paige followed a split second later.

Piper reached her daughter's nursery and threw open the door open violently. The sight inside made her heart stop and her stomach heave. Leo and Ryan were sprawled out on the floor, Ryan with blood pouring from his head, while Leo appeared simply unconscious. But that wasn't the worst of it. A tall man with a mop of shocking red hair was hunched over Prue's crib. The Blessed One's force field was up, and the demon was pummelling it with fireballs. The shield flickered, and Piper could tell it was weakening from the attack.

Paige gave a small whimper at the sight of her husband, but was restrained from running to him by Phoebe. This demon was obviously dangerous, and may need the full Power Of Three to defeat it.

"Hey," Phoebe called, hoping to draw the demon's attention from her niece.

It worked. The demon stopped the assault and whipped around, his piercing blue eyes full of fury.

"No!" Piper heard Paige gasp form behind her. But Piper couldn't speak. She couldn't move. She couldn't breath. Couldn't believe the demon in front of her was back.

"Surprised to see me?" Eef asked with a sarcastic grin.

"But… but we vanquished you!" Phoebe spluttered.

Eef gave a soft chuckle, clearly enjoying the shock he was causing the witches. "Did you really think you're puny attempts to vanquish me would work?" Eef conjured a fireball and launched it at Phoebe.

The crackling orange sphere hit the startled witch and the force of the impact sent her body flying towards a wall. Plaster and wood cracked and bones broke as Phoebe crashed through the wall.

"No!" Paige screamed, running for her older sister.

This spurred Piper into action and she sent her explosive power to Eef with all her might. His body exploded into a million black particles. The particles buzzed and swam around in the air before pulling back together. Whole once more, Eef sent red electricity at Paige.

"Paige," Piper yelled watching in horror as the bolt neared her pregnant sister.

Paige whipped her head around and a look of terror passed across her face. She raised her arms to protect herself, and ice shot from her palm, encasing the electricity and making it drop to the floor. "Electricity," Paige commanded, sweeping the iced bolt back to Eef, and causing him to explode. But no for long. He reformed and flamed out.

Piper dashed to Leo's side, knowing he was the only chance of saving her sister and brother – in –law. "Leo. Come on Leo."

Leo's eyes popped open and he sat up sharply. "Prue..?"

"She's fine," Piper replied, casting her eyes to the still screaming baby. "Heal them."

Leo sprung to his feet and ran to Phoebe, she being the most injured.

Paige left Phoebe and went to Ryan, cupping his blooded head in her lap. She smoothed down his mattered hair, tears dripping from her face. If he died now, he would never know their baby, never even know she was pregnant. She let out a sob, her heart breaking for the love of her life. Her cries ceased in wonder when a golden glow spread across Ryan's wound and his eyes fluttered open. Her baby's powers had combined with hers and saved Ryan.

"Paige," Ryan croaked.

"Ssh, I'm here baby," Paige soothed, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"How did you heal me?"

"Rest now, I'll tell you later," Paige said, climbing to her feet and scooping up her niece. She began to sing a lullaby, calming the little girl.

Leo's feet crunched over the wall that had once stood up – right as he scrambled to Phoebe. He dropped to his knees, the shards and splinters of wood scraping his flesh.

"What's wrong?" Piper demanded, his heart pounding with fear when the healing took longer than usual. Piper felt her self begin to hyperventilate, this was exactly how Prudence had died, being blown through a wall.

"She nearly died," Leo answered, his face screwed up in concentration. Light seeped from his hands and flooded over Phoebe. The middle sister gave a sharp gasp, but before she could sit up, Piper was pouncing on her.

"For a moment there I thought I lost you," she sobbed.

"For a moment there you did," Phoebe replied grimly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ryan?" Paige called, descending the stairs into the basement.

For the past hour, Piper, Paige and Leo had been discussing Eef's return. So far they had came up with two explanations; Eef was never really vanquished, or that he had found a loophole out of the demonic wasteland. Either way, he needed to be stopped.

Piper had been completely hysterical and was claiming she would never take her eyes off Prue. So far she had practised what she preached, and had had Leo orb Prue's crib up to the attic where she had searched the Book Of Shadows. This had been a complete waste of time as no new information had appeared.

Ryan and Phoebe had both decided to miss the gathering, being the ones who Eef had hurt the most. Both had gone straight to their beds. But now Paige needed to talk to Ryan.

"Hmm?" Ryan pushed the bedcovers off and swung his legs around so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I've got something to tell you." Paige walked over to their bed, picking at her cuticles. How would he react? She sat down next to her husband.

"What is it? Is it something to do with how you healed me?" Ryan twisted himself around so he was sitting cross-legged, facing Paige. The witch-lighter did the same. The newly weds were now sitting with their knees touching.

Paige nodded and sucked in a deep breath of air, hoping but not succeeding to calm the flutter of nerves in stomach. "I'm pregnant." There, she's said it.

For a moment there was silence, and all Paige could hear was the pounding of blood in her eyes. 'Oh no, he doesn't want it!' she thought, reading the silence as bad.

"I'm gonna be daddy!" Ryan yelled, throwing his arms around Paige's neck and almost suffocating her. "That's the best news ever!"

"You're really happy?"

"Yes! Ryan released Paige and held her gently at arm length, his eyes shining. "I love you so much." He bent his head to Paige's flat stomach. "Love you little baby."

Paige laughed. "We love you too."

Ryan leaned in and kissed Paige even more passionately than on their wedding day, as if it was their first kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N. Hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews.

In answer to a question I got, Eef only returned once because the Charmed Ones did not have enough power to vanquish him, only wound him greatly, so he did not die, but went into hiding to recover. You'll find out later in the story what it takes to vanquish him. Hope that cleared things up for you!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 20 – Four months later 

Paige unenthusiastically traipsed after Ryan as he followed the estate agent around the tiny apartment. Her swollen feet were killing her, and she was exhausted after nights of vomiting and back pain. Paige really didn't understand why they called it morning sickness if it lasted all day. And she was four months pregnant, for crying out loud. Wasn't morning sickness only supposed to last the first trimester?

Paige caught up with Ryan and grabbed his arm. He stopped in his tracks. Unaware of this, the estate agent carried on rambling about how great the apartment was.

"Ryan, this place is crap," Paige hissed in her husband's ear.

"I know," Ryan agreed. "But we can't just leave."

"Can't we?" Paige scuttled over to the estate agent, who's name-tag read Emily. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" Emily turned to Paige with a false smile plastered on her pretty features.

"We." Paige motioned to include Ryan. "Don't think this is the apartment for us."

"Are you sure? You haven't seen all of it yet."

Paige glanced disdainfully around the apartment. Wallpaper hung from paper-thin walls and mould was slowly creeping into the corners. The place was barely big enough for two, let alone three and it certainly wasn't a place to bring up a baby.

"We're sure," Paige replied, her smile just a fake as Emily's.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey! How did the house hunting go?" Piper asked the instant Paige and Ryan trailed through the door. On her hip was an eight-month-old Prue. Even though she was only young, Prue resembled Piper more each day. With her dark, chestnut brown hair and large, mocha brown eyes, she was the image of her mother. The Blessed One now had full control over her powers and could orb, freeze and create force fields on command.

"Not well," Ryan answered glumly as Paige slouched into the living room.

"Can we please not talk about it?" The youngest groaned, dropping down onto the sofa as elegantly as she could considering her little bump. "Where's Phoebe?"

"Out with Jason," Piper replied, placing Prue in her playpen.

"Again?" Ryan exclaimed. Phoebe and Jason had been on a date every night that week.

"Again," Piper confirmed.

Paige jumped to her feet as a demon appeared from shimmers and Prue put her shield up. The demon was tall and bulky, with lime green shiny skin and black tribal markings covering half of his face. In fact, he looked almost like a green Belthazar. He launched a crackling bright blue energy ball and Ryan watched in horror as the demonic weapon sailed towards his pregnant wife.

Paige whipped her hands out, attempting to encase the energy ball in ice. However, a neon yellow bolt of electricity shot from her palm and sent the energy ball whizzing back. The demon dodged the attack and the ball scorched the couch.

"Ill be back," the demon growled in a deep, menacing boom. He even sounded like the human/demon.

"Well that has to be the shortest demon visit ever," Piper quipped.

Paige stared at her hands, not quite believing what had happened.

"The baby has another power!" Ryan cried, hugging his wife.

From her playpen Prue giggled in delight and squealed as her uncle spun her youngest aunt around the room.

"I'll get the book," Piper announced, shaking her head slightly in amusement at her brother-in-law's enthusiasm.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Jason, I need to talk to you," Phoebe said from the red, leather sofa in her boyfriend's plush apartment.

"We've been talking all evening," Jason joked, handing Phoebe a bowl of Carte Dor ice cream.

"This is serious." Phoebe pulled Jason down so he sat next to her.

"Oh God, you're not pregnant are you?"

"No," Phoebe said emphatically, stressing the word. Phoebe's brand new empathy power kicked in, and she felt a flood of Jason's emotions. Relief. Then concern. Empathy was the ability to read people's feelings and was sometimes a blessing, at other times a curse.

"Phoebe, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

Phoebe dug her fingernails into her palm. She knew Jason loved her. She could feel it. But did her love her enough to handle the truth. "It's about who I am," she said finally.

"I know who you are. You're a beautiful, sexy, funny and caring woman," Jason said sincerely.

"Jason, I'm a witch," Phoebe blurted out.

Jason instantly burst out laughing, and Phoebe felt his amusement. She almost wanted to giggle as well, but that was the effect of her not completely under control power. His reaction was far from funny to Phoebe.

"That's a good one," Jason howled, wiping tears from his eyes. "You had me worried there."

"Jason, it's the truth," Phoebe said desperately.

Jason's smile faded and he frowned. "You don't expect me to believe that. Do you?"

"Just watch." Phoebe got to her feet and closed her eyes. She levitated a few feet in the air, gently lowered back down and sat next to Jason.

"Is this some kind of practical joke?" Jason asked, his tone the complete opposite of amused.

"No. It's totally real."

Jason dropped back onto the sofa and rested his head in his hands. Phoebe didn't need her power to tell he was having a hard time with this.

"Honey, are you okay?" Phoebe asked, putting a comforting hand on Jason's shoulder.

"I… I just need some time."

Phoebe nodded sadly. " I understand." Without another word, Phoebe rose from the sofa and left the apartment.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hello?" Phoebe called, poking her head around the doorway to the living room. No one was there and it was quiet. The only time it had been this quiet in the Manor was when Eef had returned, but that had been four moths ago. He couldn't be back. Could he?

"We're up here!"

Relief washed over Phoebe like a tidal wave as the soft voice of Paige floated down the stairs from the attic. But wait. Why were they in the attic? Had a demon attacked? This terrifying thought in mind, Phoebe sped up the stairs. She reached the attic, breathless, and relief flooded over her. All of her family members were there.

"We have a demon to vanquish," Paige said, looking up from the piece of paper she was scribbling on.

"Oh goody," Phoebe replied sarcastically. "Just what I needed," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Piper inquired.

Phoebe waved her hands dismisively. "Never mind." She stalked over to the table Paige was leaning on and dumped her white leather bag. "Who's the demon?"

"Exton, upper-level demon. Can be vanquished with a potion containing a slice of his flesh," Ryan summarised, jiggling Prue on his hip so he could read from the book.

"Does that sound slightly familiar to you?" Phoebe wondered, noticing the similarity to her ex-demonic husband, just as her sisters had.

"Belthazar," Piper and Paige answered simultaneously, without looking up from their tasks.

"This is gonna be a long night," Phoebe sighed, flopping back into her chair.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Half an hour later, Piper ducked as the energy ball whizzed above her head. Only a few minutes ago they had summoned Exton, and already he had proved a challenge. Firing incessant weapons and shimmering from counterattacks were just some of the tricks he had pulled. So far not one sister had got close enough to slice his flesh.

"I've had enough of this," Piper muttered, springing up from behind the old sofa she had taken solace in and throwing out her arms.

Time stopped just in the right moment; Exton was about to dodge a kick from Phoebe. The middle Charmed One fell to the floor with a thud, her foot no longer having anything to connect with. She picked herself up and dusted off her jeans, glowering at her oldest sister.

"Thanks for warning me," Phoebe grumbled.

"Well if I did Exton would know what the plan was, wouldn't he?" Piper shot back.

"Why didn't you think of that before?" Paige wondered, stalking over to the demon with an athame clutched in one hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just trying to survive the energy balls," Piper replied sarcastically.

Paige rolled her eyes and poked her tongue out at her sister, while swiping the athame sharply across Exton's neck. The lime green demon roared back into motion and lunged for the pregnant witch, but she was too quick and orbed out the way, the slice of flesh plopping to the floor while Piper froze the demon again.

Paige orbed back in between her sisters and called for the flesh. It materialised into her hand and instantly covered the pale skin in blood. Paige heaved, but kept hold of the vital ingredient.

"Oh, I'm glad Prue was taken to bed," Piper muttered, gagging. "You two go make the potion. I'll handle this guy." Piper flexed her fingers, ready to blast Exton.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Okay, now we add the flesh," Phoebe instructed, watching as Paige stirred the simmering, acid green potion.

"I have done this before you know," Paige told her. "Remember the Seer?"

"How could I forget?" Phoebe mumbled. Her mind filled with thoughts of what her life would now be like if her demonic baby had survived and she choked back a sob, knowing it would do no good to dwell on the past.

"Stand back," Paige commanded, backing up and depositing the skin into the bubbling potion. There was a loud bang; a puff of smoke and an acrid smell filled the room.

"Uhg, gross," Paige complained, waving a hand in front of her mouth.

Phoebe poured some potion in three glass vials and handed one to Paige. "Let's get this upstairs to Piper."

The witchlighter grabbed her sister and orbed them up to the attic. When they arrived, Piper was flying through the air.

"Piper!" Paige screamed, orbing her oldest sister onto a sofa before she could crash through a window.

"Thanks," Piper said, rising unsteadily from the seat and joining her sisters. Each one threw the potion, and Exton burst into flames.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N. I know Exton was a little bit pointless, but I wanted to show the Charmed Ones don't just get attacked by Eef.

I have also recently decided to write another story, named Charmed In More Ways Than One (crap title I know). It will contain all four sisters, their partners, children (not until later in the story), new demons and new powers. Please check it out, it's better than it sounds. And don't worry, I'll still continue with this story, although I may not be able to update as frequently anymore. Please review and look out for Charmed In More Ways Than One.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N. Thanks for the reviews. Okay, I've decided to delete my new story because I got no reviews. I know I didn't really give it a chance, but I'm a Libraian so I'm entitled to change my mind! So now I'm back to this story I can concentrate on it more. I'm actually fond of this chapter, although the beginning is kind of crap.

Please review!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 21 – One month later 

Phoebe drummed her fingers against the side of her face and sighed heavily. She stared at the T.V screen, not really taking in the moving characters and sounds.

"Hi Phoebes." Paige dropped onto the sofa next to her older sister.

"What chya doin'?" Piper asked, sitting down on the other side of the couch. In her arms was a nine-month-old Prue, who giggled and outstretched her chubby arms towards her oldest aunt. Piper released the baby, and the Blessed One pulled herself onto Phoebe's lap.

Phoebe brightened slightly to find Prue in her arms and she hugged her niece tightly. "Not much."

"Phoebe, you've got to snap out of this," Paige said.

"Snap out of what?" Phoebe asked, though she already knew. Phoebe hadn't heard from Jason since she had told him she was a witch. She had taken his silence to mean he didn't want to know, so she had been moping around the house for a month.

"I know, why don't we go shopping," Piper suggested. "We can have a girls day out. You, Paige, Prue and me!"

"Hey!" Paige protested. "Don't forget this little lady," she said, rubbing her belly.

"I'm sorry little Miss Williams. You can come too," Piper said, leaning over Phoebe and Prue to speak to Paige's stomach.

"She forgives you. Don't you little miss?"

"You know, you can't keep calling her little miss her whole life," Phoebe noted.

"Yeah," Piper agreed. "Have you decided on a name?"

"Well." Paige drew out the word, as if not sure to tell her sisters.

"Ooh! Tell us!" Phoebe squealed. Prue clapped her hands and gurgled, as if she wanted to know the name of her younger cousin.

"All right then!" Paige threw up her hands in mock defeat. "Ryan and I wanted to name her after both our grandmothers, so we chose Kara Penelopy."

"Kara, is that your name?" Phoebe cooed to Paige's stomach. "It's a very beautiful name!"

Paige looked at Piper over Phoebe's head. "I totally understand your hate for people talking to your stomach. And I apologise for ever doing it to you."

Piper grinned at her baby sister. "Told ya."

Phoebe lifted her head and glared at her sisters. "There is nothing wrong with me wanting to talk to me niece. Is there Prue?"

Prue stared at her blankly, her chocolate brown eyes wide.

"You can talk to her plenty when she's born," Paige said.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Phoebe exclaimed, tickling her niece under the chin and ignoring her sister. Prue shrieked joyfully and tried to shrink away. When she realised she couldn't escape that way; she orbed onto her mother's lap.

"Come on little lady. Let's get ready." Piper rose from the sofa and headed for the stairs.

"I need to pee," Paige announced. She too left the room.

"I'll get the door then," Phoebe said to herself as the bell chimed through the house. She walked slowly towards the front door, her depression returning now she was alone. What was she going to do without Jason, especially now that she was…?

"Jason!" Phoebe exclaimed, startled to find the tall brunette on her doorstep. "Wh… what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Jason asked, his tone serious.

"Sure." Phoebe stepped back and Jason stepped in.

"I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere private?"

"Yeah." Phoebe led Jason up the stairs. As she reached her bedroom, Piper poked her head out of Paige's old room, which was now Prue's nursery.

"Who was it?" the eldest Charmed One mouthed.

"Jason," Phoebe mouthed back, and disappeared into her bedroom before another word was said. Jason hovered in Phoebe's room, nervously twiddling his thumbs and picking at his cuticles.

"Do you want to sit down?" Phoebe asked, indicating her sofa.

"No, I'm good thanks."

"Okay." Phoebe sunk down into the love seat. "I've got something to tell you," she blurted out.

At the same time Jason said, "I've got something to ask you."

They both smiled and laughed, the tension broken. Now they could stop with all the pleasantries and get down to business.

"You go first," Phoebe offered. She was desperate to know if Jason was going to finish with her. And besides, she needed to build up courage to tell him what she needed to.

"Okay." Jason took a deep breath. "I've been thinking a lot over the past month. It's practically all I've done," he admitted. "And I've realised that you being a… a…" Jason faltered.

"A witch," Phoebe filled in helpfully.

"Right. A witch," Jason said slowly, as if finding the word hard to say.

Phoebe's heart sank to her black boots. If Jason couldn't even say the word, it didn't look good. "And?" she prompted.

"And I've realised that…" Jason stopped and suddenly dropped to one knee.

"Jason!" Phoebe gasped. "What…?"

"Just listen," Jason interrupted. "Phoebe, I love you no matter whether you're a witch or not." The mortal's crystal blue eyes glistened with tears as he produced a gorgeous white gold ring encrusted with diamonds and rubies. "Phoebe Halliwell, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Phoebe squealed without hesitation.

Jason slid the engagement ring onto his new fiancée's finger. It fitted perfectly.

Phoebe and Jason got to their feet and Phoebe threw her arms around Jason's neck. He swung her around; both of them giddy with delight and the motion of swirling.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Jason asked breathlessly as he set Phoebe down.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Phoebe and Jason strolled into the kitchen, their hands entwined and their faces beaming. Piper and Paige both looked up from the discussion they were having.

"You look happy," Piper commented.

"We are," Phoebe replied. "Tell them," she whispered to her fiancé.

"We're getting married," Jason said happily.

"Oh my God!" Piper cried, jumping to her feet.

"Wait." Phoebe held up her hands. "That's not the best news."

"It isn't?" Paige asked, having only just risen.

"Nope." Phoebe shook her head while showing all her teeth in a grin. "I'm pregnant!"

Piper and Paige both screamed and launched themselves at their sister.

"Congratulations," Paige said as she released Phoebe and hugged Jason.

"I'm so happy for you," Piper said earnestly as she repeated Paige's movement.

"Thank you." Jason slid his arms around Phoebe's waist. "I can't believe I'm gonna be a daddy!"

"D'you hear that Prue? You're gonna have another cousin."

Prue made a noise much like 'yay' as Piper lifted her from her high chair. She didn't understand the situation, of course, but she seemed to sense everyone's excitement.

"How long have you known?" Paige questioned.

Although Phoebe's lips were no longer curled in a smile, her eyes continued to shine. "About two weeks."

"Why didn't you tell us?" This time the question came from Piper as she settled Prue back in her high chair and produced a jar of baby food. Prue squealed with delight and banged her arms on the surface that lay in front of her.

"I wanted to tell Jason first." Phoebe frowned slightly at her older sister's hurt tone. Of all people she would have thought Piper would have been thrilled for her. "You do understand, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Piper looked up at Phoebe, her smile warm and sincere.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N. Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you liked the last chapter.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 22 – Three months later 

The weak morning sunlight filtered through a gap in the curtain, and framed Phoebe with pale yellow light. She looked almost angelic, with her dark hair fanned around her face, a smile playing at her lips and her hands positioned protectively over her abdomen. As of yet, you couldn't tell Phoebe was pregnant, as she had no bump. The only give away was the way Phoebe's hands rarely left her stomach, and the grin that was permanently fixed on her face. She had never been so happy.

Next to her, Jason rolled out of bed and padded quietly to the bathroom. The buzz of the shower and Jason's humming could instantly be heard along with the chirping and twittering of the birds that resided in Precott Street. Twenty minutes later Jason emerged and tiptoed over to his still sleeping fiancée. He leaned over and gently pressed his lips to her forehead. As he pulled away, Phoebe's eyes snapped open.

"Hi," she greeted sleepily.

"Hey. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Jason whispered, knowing that Phoebe couldn't handle his full-scale voice in her just-woken-up state. "This is the first morning since I've moved in here that you haven't been woken by morning sickness."

"You're right." Phoebe pushed herself up and stretched with a small moan. "It's the first morning since becoming pregnant."

"That's good." Jason kissed Phoebe sweetly on the nose.

"Yes, it is," Phoebe agreed. "I'm hungry," she announced, throwing off the covers and climbing out of bed.

"Then breakfast awaits you." Jason scooped Phoebe into his arms and carried her downstairs, Phoebe squealing in protest.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Phoebe and Jason swept into the kitchen to find a dishevelled looking Piper desperately trying to feed a one-year-old Prue.

"Come on sweetie." Piper spooned up some disgusting lumpy mush and held it in front of Prue's mouth, which was firmly clamped shut. "It's good, see?" Piper deposited the food in her mouth and instantly gagged. She swallowed with a grimace and immediately took a swig of coffee. "Oh! That's disgusting, no wonder she's off her food!"

Phoebe, who was safely on the ground, and Jason both giggled as they seated themselves at the table.

"It's not funny," Piper growled. "She's completely off her food."

"Oh honey, that's normal. All babies go through it. You should see how many letters I get from worried parents with the same problem," Phoebe said sympathetically.

"Really?" Piper's face brightened.

Phoebe nodded. "Where're Ryan and Paige?"

"Paige is still in bed and Ryan's at work." Piper tried again, but Prue stilled refused her breakfast.

"Speaking of work, I've got to go." Jason pecked Phoebe on the cheek and rose. "Bye sweetie, I'll see you later."

"Bye. I'll see you at the office."

Jason scurried off.

Prue grinned mischievously and stuck a tiny hand into the jar of baby food. Before Piper could freeze it, a handful of orange much landed on her nose with a wet thud. Prue cackled hysterically, as if it was the funniest thing in the world. Phoebe, too, started laughing.

"You little monkey! Piper exclaimed to Prue. She got up and made her way over to the sink where she wiped off the glob. "You won't be laughing when this happens to you."

"Unfortunately she won't get the chance."

Piper spun around just in time to see Eef thrust an athame towards her younger sister. Phoebe inhaled sharply as the knife and half of Eef's arm travelled right through her body, as if it was no longer solid but ghost like

"You!" Piper screamed. Eef had not attacked for eight months. But now he was back.

"Haven't you figured out a way to vanquish me yet?" Eef taunted.

"My sisters and I will vanquish you," Phoebe promised, standing up from the table.

"The Power Of Three alone won't kill me," Eef said as if the idea was preposterous. He lunged for Prue, put her force field shot up. The Blessed One reached out a hand and Eef's right arm exploded. He flamed out with a roar of pain.

"Are you okay?" Piper rushed to her sister's side and lowered her back into the chair, apparently not having noticed her baby daughter had blown off the underworld's most powerful demon's arm.

"I'm fine," Phoebe answered shakily. "Thanks to my little baby."

"Yeah, what was that?"

"I think it was her power. Phasing; the ability to pass through solid objects, or to have them pass through you."

"Piper! Phoebe!" Paige's blood curling screams carried up from the basement below.

The two sisters shot from their seats and sprinted to the basement, leaving Prue alone but protected by her force field.

"Oh God," Piper muttered, trying to keep the fear out of her voice as she neared her baby sister.

Paige's sheets were soaked with crimson red blood. The youngest Charmed One clutched at her eight-month-pregnant belly in agony. Her face was deathly white and tears dribbled from the corners of her eyes.

"Something's wrong with the baby!" she wailed.

"Sweetie, calm down," Piper soothed, gripping Paige's hand. Her voice was calm and level but inside she was screaming. She couldn't watch one unborn niece be saved, just to watch another die.

"Leo!" Phoebe yelled, doing the only thing she could think of to help.

The whitelighter appeared. "What's wrong?"

"Paige needs healing," Phoebe replied.

Instantly Leo placed his hands over Paige's stomach and screwed his face up in concentration. No glow came.

"Why isn't it working?" Paige shrieked, her tears now pouring down her face more forcefully than the Amazon River.

"We need to get you to hospital," Leo said urgently. He scooped up Paige and orbed away, leaving Piper and Phoebe to ring Ryan and drive to the hospital.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Eef screamed out in pain as the demon healer patted at his wound with a sticky black substance, much like tar. The sound reverberated and echoed around the large cave they sat in. Various ointments and potions were stacked on shelves that took up a large amount of room in the cavern.

"Watch what you're doing," Eef growled. "Or I'll take my services elsewhere.

"Just be grateful you could come to me at all. The Blessed One's powers grow stronger everyday. How do you plan to capture her without getting yourself killed?"

Eef's blue eyes glinted with malice. "I know exactly how."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N. I got six reviews for the last chapter. The most I've ever got! Thank you guys so much, you're brilliant.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 23 

Piper and Phoebe rushed up to the front desk in the entrance to the hospital. All around them doctors and nurses bustled about, some checking pages of medical notes, others treating injuries. Anxious family and friends waited impatiently in the uncomfortable plastic provided for them. Patients sat in cubicles while doctors saw to them or rested in disturbed slumber. The hospital was alive with activity.

"Paige Williams," Piper panted, reaching the desk and slumping onto it.

"Please wait a moment." The receptionist's blue/grey eyes scanned the computer screen in front of her. "Room 318. The maternity ward is on your left," she announced after a moment of Piper's intense staring.

Piper was off like a shot, somehow managing to avoid all the people in her haste. Phoebe murmured a quick "thank you" before she hurried off to.

Piper sprinted through the swinging double doors of the maternity ward and instantly spotted Leo and Jason sat at the edge of their plastic seats. Phoebe had rung Jason while in the car, and as the newspaper was closer to the hospital then the Manor was, he had arrived first.

"Where's Paige?" Piper demanded, nearing the two men as Phoebe caught up with her.

"In with the doctor now." Leo stood and gave Piper's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Do they know what's wrong?" Phoebe asked. Jason slid his arm around his pregnant fiancée's waist and the witch gratefully leaned into his chest. She was terrified for her baby sister, but she couldn't show it. She had to be strong for Piper, who was completely freaking out. And if worse came too worse, she may have to be strong for Paige and Ryan.

"I left Prue with Dad," Piper said as she slumped into a chair, answering Leo's unspoken question.

"Is Ryan here yet?" Phoebe wondered.

Jason shook his head.

"What do we do know?"

"We wait."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In the kitchen of Halliwell Manor, Victor Bennett was making himself a cup of teas, blissfully unaware of the events taking place in his granddaughter's nursery.

Flickering red and orange flames erupted from the carpeted floor of the Blessed One's nursery. They licked around a figure until it eventually emerged from them, and the magical fire died down. The figure that stepped from them was not demonic, as you would expect, but petite and curvy, with dark hair and eyes and wearing hip hugging jeans. It was Phoebe Halliwell.

Prue generated her magenta force field.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What's taking so long?" Phoebe muttered, glancing at her watch for the hundredth time in the half an hour she and Piper had been at the hospital. Three births had taken place, but there was no sign of Paige.

"She'll be fine." Jason took Phoebe's hand, but Phoebe snatched it away.

"How can you say that? Even Leo couldn't heal her!"

"Doctor!"

Piper's voice pulled Phoebe from her mini-rant. She looked up to see a young doctor standing in front of her looking down.

"How's Paige?" Piper, who had ceased pacing, demanded.

"Mrs Williams is stable," the doctor replied calmly.

Piper sagged with relief and the family seemed to let out a sigh.

"Then what was wrong?" Leo asked, still perplexed that he couldn't heal Paige or the baby.

"The placenta that surrounds the baby and keeps and keeps it protected had become detached, blocking the birth canal. When your sister went into slightly early labour, there was no way for the baby to, um, come out."

'_So that explains it!' _Leo thought. The baby wasn't wounded, so couldn't be healed.

"Can anything be done?" Jason asked. Even though he was not blood related, and hadn't been with the sisters as long as Leo, he still cared deeply, and felt part of the family.

The doctor smiled warmly, showing emotion for the first time since he had came out. "Mrs Williams is being prepared for a Caesarean Section as we speak."

"But… but Ryan isn't here. And she's… she's only eight months pregnant!" Phoebe stammered.

"Without the Caesarean both Mrs Williams and the baby could die."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The form of Eef/Phoebe padded quietly over to Prue's crib. This was going to be harder than Eef thought.

"It's okay Prue," Eef/Phoebe soothed in a low voice. "It's only Auntie Phoebe."

Still Prue's shield remained up and unfaltering.

"I just want to hold you," the demon in Phoebe's form almost begged. "Please."

The shield disappeared and Eef smiled in triumph. He had finally got to the mighty Blessed One.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At that moment the door to Paige's room was pushed open and a team of surgeon's wheeled her out.

"Piper. Phoebe," Paige whimpered.

"We're here baby." Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand while Piper did the same on the other side.

Piper's heart broke for her baby sister and tears filled her eyes. Paige looked so small and vulnerable, her eyes that were usually so full of cheer and hope were now feared with terror. She looked like a scared and lost little girl. Tiny sparks of yellow electricity shot from her fingertips, a sure sign that her baby was alive but distressed. Luckily none of the doctors seemed to noticed.

"Where's Ryan?"

"He's not here yet honey." Piper had to swallow the huge lump that had formed in her throat to be able to talk. She glanced across at Phoebe. The middle Charmed One was also struggling with tears.

"Paige!"

Piper whipped her eyes away from Paige to see Ryan sprinting down the corridor. She moved back as he reached them and the male witch took her place.

"Thank God you're here," Paige breathed as Ryan clutched her hand.

"I'm so sorry Paigey." Ryan's voice cracked and tears poured down his face.

"We have to go," a doctor reminded them gently.

Phoebe kissed Paige on her sweat-drenched forehead and then stepped away. "We'll be right here when you come out," she promised.

Leo grabbed at Piper's arm as Paige, Ryan and the doctors disappeared around the corner. "Prue's in trouble," he announced urgently.

"Go!" Phoebe exclaimed as Piper looked at her. "We'll stay here and wait for Paige."

Piper nodded silently and she and Leo dissolved in bright lights.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Piper and Leo materialised in their daughter's nursery. The sight they saw made their hearts lurch and their stomachs heave.

Eef stood with Prue in his one arm, looking like the cat that had the cream. Piper didn't think she'd ever seen anyone look so triumphant or proud. It made her sick and even more determined to vanquish the evil bastard.

"Prue, orb to daddy," Leo instructed gently. To his immense relief Prue disappeared in a cloud of tiny orbs and reappeared in his arms. "Well done Princess," he whispered to the wailing infant. Prue calmed slightly at finding herself in the grasp of her father and not that of a demon.

"You know, this is getting boring," Piper complained. As she did, she flung out her arms and let loose her power on the demon she had came to despise and fear. The force of the blast sent Eef hurtling backwards into some shelves and to the floor. Packs of nappies, soft toys and wooden shelves tumbled on top of him. He flamed out, a huge shard of wood protruding from his from his back.

"Prue," Piper whispered, scooping up the most precious thing in the world to her and hugging her close. "Oh, you're such a brave girl. My brave, powerful girl." Piper looked up at Leo with tears in her eyes. "We nearly lost her Leo!"

"I know. But we didn't. That's the main thing." Leo pulled his family in tightly.

"We have to vanquish him. We can't keep risking it. Next time he may actually succeed in getting Prue."

"We will sweetie," Leo promised, pecking his wife's dark hair. Although he said the words confidently, he doubted them. Would the Charmed Ones ever vanquish Eef?

The door was thrown open and Victor burst in. "What happened?" he demanded.

"We don't have time to explain. We need to get back to Paige," Piper said.

"And we're taking Prue with us," Leo added before orbing off.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Half an hour later, Paige and Kara Penelopy Williams, her new, healthy baby girl and been taken to another room, where Paige had been ordered to rest. Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Jason had only just been allowed in, and the family were gathered around Paige and the new baby. Prue had taken an instant fascination with Kara, and was sitting on the end of the bed, staring at her. Occasionally she would make a move to poke the baby, as if to check she was real, only to be gently yet firmly repositioned somewhere else.

"I can't believe we nearly lost her," Paige said. She, much like Prue, had barely taken her eyes off Kara.

Ryan smiled down at his wife. "And here she is, healthy, happy and loved."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N. Wow, what a cheesy ending! Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N. Thanks for the reviews. In response to a question, Eef will disappear from the Charmed Ones' lives soon, although if he is vanquished or not you will have to see!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 24 – One week later 

"We're home!" Ryan nudged the front door of Halliwell Manor open with is foot, as he hands were occupied with Paige's bathroom supplies and baby necessities such as a car seat and pram. Behind him came Paige, a sleeping Kara snuggled close to her chest. Due to the fact that Paige had had a Caesarean, she and the baby had been kept in at the hospital for a week, and today was her first time home.

"Hello?" Ryan called when no one came to greet them.

"Maybe everyone's out," Paige suggested, gently shutting the door. It swung closed with a soft click.

"I don't think so. They knew what time we were getting home." Ryan grinned to himself as he dumped the bags and baby essentials. Paige didn't suspect a thing.

A small cluster of orbs appeared at Ryan's feet, and he stumbled back in shock. Once over the surprise of finding Prue in front of him, he bent down and picked her up. "Hey Prue, what are you doing here?" he cooed.

"Bah." Prue struggled to get away from her uncle's grasp and closer to her cousin.

"Well at least someone wants to see us," Paige said, feeling slightly annoyed that her sister's had not rushed to her side. The youngest Charmed One lifted up her baby so Prue could see her more clearly.

Prue squealed in delight and reached out with chubby arms. Kara's warm hazel eyes fluttered open, as if sensing her older cousin, and she gave a happy little yawn.

"Prue, there you are!" Piper exclaimed as she came barging in from the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes widened when she noticed Paige and Ryan standing there. "Hey, Paige and Ryan," she greeted a little loudly, holding out her arms to hug the new parents.

"Oh, so someone is home," Paige said indignantly, a scowl on her face.

"Yeah." Piper ran her hands through her long hair and chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I was, um, busy."

"With what?" Paige asked suspiciously. Something was not right.

Piper glanced at Ryan, as if expecting him to come up with an answer.

Paige's eyes narrowed. "Okay, what is up with you?" She placed Kara in Piper's arms and planted her hands on her hips, her eyes flicking from her husband to Piper. "Come on, spill."

"Well, um," Piper began.

"And why are the dining room doors shut?" Paige stalked over to the room in question.

"Wait!" Ryan and Piper cried in unison. But it was too late.

"Surprise!" Loud bangs went off and bits of coloured string flew in Paige's face as she burst through the doors. When the party streamers had floated to the ground, the faces of Phoebe, Jason, Leo and Darryl and Sheila Morris were staring at her, beaming.

"What?" Paige gasped. "Is going on?" She spun around to face Piper and Ryan, guessing they had something to do with it.

"Surprise," Piper repeated, kissing Paige on the cheek and joining everyone in the dining room.

"It's a mini party. For you and Kara," Ryan explained. "We would've organised a proper party, but figured you'd be kind of tired."

"You did this for me?" Paige asked, her eyes filling with tears.

Ryan nodded. "I hope you enjoy it."

"I will." Paige squealed with joy and hugged Ryan. "This was so sweet. Thank you so much."

"Well we couldn't have you returning without celebration, now could we?"

"I guess not." Paige pulled away and scooped up her daughter. "Look Kara, all these people are here to see you," she cooed.

"Oh, let me see the baby!" Phoebe exclaimed, peering over her younger sister's shoulder.

"Phoebes, you've seen her every day since her birth."

Phoebe's lip stuck out in a child-like pout. "As her favourite auntie I have the right to."

"Hey!" Piper protested. "Who says you're her favourite aunt?"

"She does."

Paige laughed and stepped between the feuding witches. "Okay guys. No fighting. You can share her."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Three months later 

"Paige." Phoebe's (or what sounded like Phoebe's) voice floated through the door and down the steps to meet Paige as she lay resting on her bed.

"I'll go," Paige said to Ryan, who was lying next to her. "You stay with Kara." Despite the fact that Kara was now three months old, Paige still didn't like to leave her on her own. She climbed out of bed and headed for the kitchen. She pulled open the door and stepped into the kitchen.

The small, grey haired demon with a pointed nose and weasel-like face smiled as he stepped up to the youngest Charmed One.

Paige looked around the kitchen, feeling totally confused. She had heard Phoebe's voice. She was sure of it. So where was she?

"Oh Paige!"

Paige spun around, her heart jumping with fright. It wasn't Phoebe she saw. It was the grey haired demon, decked out in all black. "Barbas," she spat. She hadn't met this demon before, but had learnt all about him from her older sisters. This demon could read your fear, turn it against you. Completely freeze you and your power.

"Hmm," the demon of fear mused. "I haven't met you before. Let's see what your fear is, shall we?" Before Paige could call for help or orb away, Barbas had swept his arm through the air. He instantly disappeared from Paige's view, although to anyone else he would still be standing there, smirking as he watched the destruction of his power unfold.

Paige's eyes glazed over as she watched an invisible sight. Piper stood with Prue clutched close, next to her were Leo, Phoebe and Ryan holding Kara.

"Whe… where are you going?" she stammered, as one by one they all turned away from her.

"You were never part of this family, Paige," Barbas whispered in Paige's ear. To the disillusioned youngest Charmed One it was Piper who was saying the harsh words.

"Yeah," Phoebe agreed spitefully. "You were only Prue's replacement. And a crap one at that."

"Piper. Phoebe," Paige whimpered. But it was too late. The eldest Charmed Ones were gone.

"I'm so sorry Paige. You just can't live up to Prue. She was too powerful. And, well, you're not," Leo said sadly before also walking away.

Tears pricked at Paige's eyes and her heart almost broke. How could they say that? She was their sister. She was a good witch. Ever since meeting them and learning about Prue, Paige had been afraid of not being able to step into her shoes. And now her worst fears had been confirmed. Paige's eyes flicked to her husband and baby. She could almost make it if her husband was there to support her. But Ryan's face was cold and emotionless.

"I can't stay Paige."

"Ryan," Paige pleaded, reaching out to him.

"You would make a terrible mother and I can't put my baby through that. She would be better off away from you, just as everyone else would," Ryan interrupted. "You're on your own." Ryan turned and marched away, leaving Paige, just as he had said, all alone.

Paige let out a heart-wrenching wail of despair and fell to the floor. Her heart was breaking and tears streamed down her face. "Please… come back." But no one did.

Barbas smiled triumphantly and shimmered upstairs as the real Ryan crashed his way into the room. The youngest had fallen.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Upstairs, Piper silently made her way out of Prue's nursery, having just put her to bed. Leo had been called away, and Phoebe was out with Jason so it was just her, Prue, Paige, Ryan and Kara. Piper turned away from the door, a grin tugging at her lips. Her ears pricked up. She thought she heard something from downstairs.

'_Probably just Paige or Ryan,' _she decided, stepping backwards. She collided with something solid and fell to the floor with an "oomph" and gazed upwards. What she saw surprised her to no end. Barbas waved his hand in front of her face before another word was said.

"Prue?" Piper asked, forgetting about the demon and seeing the form of a small child lying in front of her. She crawled towards it and recoiled in horror. It was Prue, and a darklighter arrow stuck from her side. Her dark eyes were wide pen and frozen in fear.

"No!" Piper screamed. Her soul felt like it had been torn in two and the feeling like a thousand knives being plunged into her abdomen made her head swim. She couldn't breath. She could barely move. Her life, her soul, was dead. She scooped up the body of her baby. It was limp and cold. Piper's body wracked with sobs. Prue couldn't be gone. She couldn't. Never in her life had Piper felt so much pain. Not when she and Leo had split during her time with Dan, not when Phoebe turned evil, not even when her oldest sister had died.

Barbas cackled with glee as he watched the eldest Charmed One clutch at an invisible body and grieve over something that hadn't happened. He had reduced two of the Charmed Ones to snivelling wreaks in a matter of minutes, and how easy it had been! Now for the third.

"Hey!"

Barbas whipped around, the long tail of his black cloak fanning around his legs. "Ah! Just the person I wanted to see," Barbas said. "And I see you've brought a friend. How lovely."

"You leave him out of this," Phoebe growled, shoving Jason behind her.

"Phoebe, be careful," Jason warned, indicating to her six-month pregnant stomach.

"I will. You get Piper. Try and convince her it's all in her mind," she ordered.

Jason nodded and ran towards Piper. Barbas let him go, focusing all his attention on Phoebe. Before Jason could reach his soon-to-be sister-in-law, there was a ruby red flash and Phoebe appeared next to her.

"What?" Jason stopped short and looked back over his shoulder. His pregnant fiancé was still there. But as he turned to look back at Piper, she was also there. Jason's brow knit and his baby blue eyes clouded in confusion. The Phoebe near Piper vanished in another red flash, and Jason realised what had happened. Phoebe had told him about it before. What was it called? Astral projection. But Phoebe didn't have that power. Jason looked back at Piper, but she was no longer weeping and clutching something he couldn't see. She was getting to her feet, having apparently snapped out of Barbas' illusion. For Jason's first experience of magic first hand, this was pretty intense.

Barbas hurled a sickly green energy ball at Phoebe, who wrapped her arms around her stomach in an effort to protect her baby. She needn't have bothered, as the energy ball sailed straight through her and hit the wall behind. Once again the baby had saved her mother.

"Get out of my house."

Barbas twisted slowly to face Piper; his already ugly face made worse by the way it was screwed up in fury. "No… you can't," she stuttered.

"Save it," Piper snapped. She flicked her wrists and Barbas exploded. Not vanquished, but seriously injured by Piper's recovery and her power.

Phoebe jogged to her sister's side and slid her arms around her waist. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Water still pricked at Piper's eyes at the memory of seeing her daughter impaled, but she fought to keep them at bay.

"How did you escape the illusion?" Phoebe asked.

"When I heard your voice I remembered that I had just put Prue to bed, so she couldn't be lying on the floor in front of me, and then I realised Barbas had been standing over me. It all king of fell into place after that," Piper explained.

"Phoebe how did you…?" Jason asked.

"Astral project? I think it was the baby. She takes after her auntie Prue," Phoebe said proudly.

"Oh, you're so clever! Yes you are!" Piper babbled to Phoebe's stomach.

"Yes she is," Jason agreed, placing his palms on his unborn baby's home.

"Paige!" Piper cried suddenly, straightening up.

"Relax. Ryan's with her," Phoebe said.

"Was she effected too?"

"Yeah. But Ryan had it under control."

Piper sighed wearily. "We really need to vanquish that demon."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N. You guys are probably fed up of Barbas, seeing as how many episodes he's appeared in, but I just had to include him in this story. It wouldn't be Charmed without him!

Please tell me what you think.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N. Thanks for the reviews. Okay, the beginning of this chapter is really boring, but there is more action towards the end, as the sisters undergo their last battle with Eef.

Also, in a few days time a will be posting a new story, called Finding Her Place. It is Piper centric, and I would really appreciate it if you could look out for it.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 25 

Paige set down her large cup of coffee on the dining room table and sunk into one of the cushioned chairs. Opposite her Piper and Phoebe did the same, but Phoebe with a cup of herbal tea. Just like when Piper and Paige had been pregnant, Phoebe was restricted from caffeine. Piper placed a ceramic bowl full of fresh, home made cookies in the centre of the table and settled beside Phoebe. Immediately the pregnant witch leant forward, snatched up a cookie and stuffed it in her mouth.

Piper and Paige stared at her both completely astounded.

Phoebe noticed their eyes on her. "What?" A few crumbs tumbled from her mouth. "I have to keep my strength up. Being six-months pregnant is draining."

"Uh-huh." Came Piper's sarcastic reply.

Paige lifted her coffee cup to her nose and inhaled deeply to stop herself from grinning. Messing with a pregnant sister was not a good idea. She took a sip of the dark liquid. It was nice to drink coffee again after nine-months of spending the mornings like a zombie. During the three months since her daughter's birth she had drank as much coffee as humanly possible. "So, what's this little pow-wow about?" That morning at breakfast Piper and Phoebe agreed they needed a little gathering. Leo was with a charge, Ryan and Jason were at work and Prue and Kara were napping, leaving the three sisters to spend some quality time together.

"Well," Piper began. "I have two things to say. Both demon related."

"And I have one thing to say that's non demonic," Phoebe said.

"Who wants to go first?" Paige picked up a cookie and chewed. "Umm, peanut butter."

"I'll go first!" Phoebe offered. She wanted to get her news out the way quickly.

Piper nodded in agreement and sipped her drink.

"I'm moving out," Phoebe announced so quickly it was difficult to make out the words and cringing slightly.

"What?" Piper choked on her drink and was forced to spit some out.

"I'm moving out," Phoebe repeated.

"That's great!" Paige cried, scuttling around the table and throwing her arms around Phoebe. "Not that I won't miss you like crazy," she added quickly.

"I'll miss you too. Both of you." Phoebe took Piper's hand and squeezed it gently. "Say something Piper."

Piper, who had been staring into space, her eyes unblinking and not once looking at her sisters, turned towards them and blinked back a few tears. "When? Where?" she managed to choke out.

"Not for a few weeks, to an apartment a little way away. Oh my God, it's amazing, seriously! You can see the whole bay and the bridge from the balcony. And the kitchen is huge, full of stainless steel everything. You'd love it Piper. And the living room…" Phoebe stopped gushing, realising that her older sister was no longer misty eyed, but grinning. "What's so funny?" Phoebe asked, slightly annoyed at being cut off in her prime.

"You," Piper answered simply.

"What about me?"

"I'm gonna miss hearing you ramble."

"I do not ramble!" Phoebe protested.

"You do," Paige, who was re-seated, agreed.

"Anyway," Piper said quickly, noticing the potential for this to turn into an argument. "I've got something to say."

"You've got our full attention." Phoebe twisted in her seat so she was facing Piper head on.

"Thank you. I think we need to discuss our greatest fears. If Barbas attacks again, which he is likely to, we need to be prepared."

"But our fears change," Phoebe argued. "I mean, mine used to be losing a sister, but now…"

"What?" Piper prodded gently.

"But now it's turning evil," Phoebe admitted quietly.

"Oh sweetie," Piper said sympathetically. "You won't become evil again."

"Yeah, we wouldn't let you," Paige said with a small smile.

Phoebe returned the smile, feeling slightly better now that she had shared. "Thanks guys. What were your fears?"

Paige dropped her gaze and twiddled her thumbs. She didn't want to tell her sisters. They would think she was being stupid. Or worse. They would be so nice to her, afraid of upsetting her. She didn't want their relationship to change; it was already strong.

Piper caste a worried glance at her youngest sister, and decided she would spill first, to give Paige time to process her thoughts. "I'm terrified that Prue dies."

Phoebe wrapped a supportive arm across Piper's shoulders. "Actually, I don't think we'll have to worry about her in the future. She's gonna be pretty powerful."

"But, she's my little girl. I'd die if anything happened to her."

Phoebe's eyes slid downwards to her large stomach. She couldn't even imagine not having her baby in her life, and she wasn't even born yet. Phoebe couldn't begin to understand how worried Piper must be about her daughter. Not only was she the world's most powerful witch, meaning demons would be attacking her all her life, but she was also a little girl, susceptible to normal human fatalities. "Then she's lucky to have wonderful parents and aunts who will always look out for her."

Piper nodded. She knew that she and Leo would give their lives to save their daughter, and she suspected Phoebe and Paige would go a long way to keep her safe.

"Paige what was your fear? You were absolutely hysterical," Phoebe said.

Paige flushed red at the memory of how out of control she had been. "It was, uh, it was being left alone."

"We'd never leave you alone!" Piper gasped.

"And neither would Ryan. We all love you too much."

"I know you do," Paige said. "But, I guess since being dumped by Mom and her whitelighter, and then my adoptive parents dying, I'm just scared. I know what it feels like to be alone and abandoned. It don't want to go through it again." Paige shook her head, clearing away all the discomforting thoughts. "Piper, you had something else to say?"

"Yeah. It's to do with Eef. I think I've figured out a way to vanquish him."

"But how?" Phoebe wanted to know. "We've already tried the Power Of Three."

"I was thinking if we combined our power with Prue's, it might just work."

"That's really risky," Paige said with a frown.

"I know," Piper agreed. "And I don't like putting my daughter's life at risk. But it may be the only way to keep her safe. And Leo agrees with me."

"Okay then, it's yours and Leo's choice."

"Well done witch, you're not as stupid as you look," a voice sneered.

All three sisters jumped to their feet, well Phoebe pushed herself up slowly. They had been so engrossed in their conversation they hadn't noticed Eef flame in.

"Oh, speak of the demon," Paige quipped.

"Paige, get Prue," Piper ordered.

Paige disappeared in a swirl of lights.

"A bit risky, don't you think? Bringing the brat right into my hands?"

"She can handle herself. Besides, you haven't got to her so far," Piper shot back.

"First time for everything." Eef whipped his palm and a fireball sailed towards Piper. It struck her in the chest and sent her hurtling towards the stairs and into the banisters with such force she broke through it. Piper tumbled down a few steps as Paige orbed in with Prue.

"Piper!" Phoebe screamed. She and Paige both reached Piper and dropped beside her. Prue whimpered in distress at the sight of her injured mother.

Piper's T-shirt was blackened and singed, a gaping hole burning into her stomach. Blood dribbled from her nose and an unseen wound in her head mattered her hair. She was conscious, but barely.

"Come on Piper, we need you," Paige muttered. She slung Piper's arm over her shoulder, while still keeping hold of Prue. Another fireball flew their way, but Prue raised one chubby hand and it froze in mid air.

"Good girl," Phoebe praised. She too clung to Piper and Paige orbed them away to the attic.

"You think you can escape me?" Eef screamed before flaming after them.

When he arrived in the attic, Phoebe and Paige were propping up Piper, who was stuck in between them. Paige clutched Prue close to her, thankful that Kara was safely tucked away downstairs.

"Prepared to die?" Eef growled.

"Are you?" Paige retaliated.

"Now!" Phoebe yelled, gripping her niece's hand. It formed a link, connecting the Power Of Three with the power of the Blessed One.

_Demon who has stolen light_

_We vanquish you with all our might _

_By the Blessed One and the Power Of Three we command thee_

_As we will it, so mote it be! _

Eef cackled, and panic coursed through Phoebe's veins. It wasn't working! "Again!" Phoebe instructed.

_Demon who has stolen light _

_We vanquish you with all our might _

Glowing red and orange flames leapt up from the floor, and for a second Paige thought Eef was getting away. But the demon howled in agony and rage. The spell was taking effect.

_By the Blessed One and the Power Of Three _

The flamed continued to lick over Eef, reaching higher and higher, all the while the demon's agony becoming greater and greater.

_As we will it, so mote it be_

The Charmed Ones poured all their power into the last line of the spell, and it paid. The crackling flames sprung higher still, until Eef was completely engulfed in them. Eef gave a last blood-curdling scream and the fire burnt so brightly the sisters had to look away. The vanquishing fire burst outwards, along with a wave of energy. Immediately Prue's force field went up, made stronger and larger by her connection to the Power Of Three. When Piper, Phoebe and Paige looked forward again, there was no demon to be seen. All that was left of him was a pile of smouldering grey ash and a circular scorch mark.

Piper crumpled to the floor, finally succumbing to her injuries. Phoebe and Paige also slouched forward, completely exhausted and drained, while calling for Leo. Prue seemed totally unfazed by the accident. She orbed from her youngest aunt's embrace and reappeared on the floor at the same time Leo materialised.

"Heal!" Phoebe waved her arms, hurrying Leo along.

The angelic handyman dropped to his wife's side and Prue toddled over to her parents, her little face confused and curious. Leo positioned his hands over Piper's stomach, letting his magic do the rest.

Piper let out a gasp and sat up sharply. "Is he gone?"

"We did it," Phoebe confirmed with a delighted grin.

"Thank God." Piper leant into Leo's chest. Although weary, her heart felt as light as a feather. For the first time in eighteen months she felt free. Her precious baby was safe for the first time since that fateful night when they had encountered Eef. She was deliriously happy and felt a huge weight float from her shoulders. Eef was finally gone.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N. Thanks for the reviews.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 26 – Three months later 

Phoebe sighed with happiness and glanced around at her family. Piper and Leo were seated together, a one and a half-year-old Prue in her high chair between them. Their faces radiated joy and peace. On the opposite side of the table Ryan and Paige sat with their six-month-old daughter. They too looked content. Jason sat across from Phoebe at the end of the table, his smile firmly in place as he chatted away to Ryan and Leo. The whole family was together, and for once it wasn't because of a demon attack.

The three months since Eef's vanquish had been pretty uneventful. Prue and Kara had both grown and developed at an alarming rate. Prue could now speak a few words, of which peanut seemed to be her favourite, for unknown reasons. The Blessed One kept blurting out the word, so the nickname 'Peanut' had stuck. Prue now had full control over her orbing, freezing, exploding and force field powers and took great delight in using them whenever she could. The little witch-lighter also seemed very protective of her younger cousin, much like her namesake.

Kara had become a very beautiful baby with a mop of mousy brown hair and large hazel eyes inherited from her father. Another thing she inherited from her daddy was her powers. The two abilities she had shown; electrokinesis and cyrokinesis were also her great grandparents' powers, so Ryan had learned. It worried Paige slightly that her daughter had shown no whitelighter abilities, but seeing as she was only one-quarter whitelighter and only six-months-old, Paige wasn't too concerned.

Prue and Kara had already developed an almost inseparable bond. Often the oldest would orb into Kara's crib when the baby was upset, leading the family to think the Blessed One might be able to sense. Phoebe just hoped her baby would be close to them.

'_If she ever arrives'_ Phoebe thought. She was a week over due, making her more uncomfortable.

"Peanut?"

Phoebe looked up at her oldest niece to see her holding up a carrot and looking at it curiously.

"No Peanut, that's a carrot," Leo answered, gently plucking the vegetable from his daughter's grasp before she could make a mess with it.

Her father's words just confused the little girl even more and she gazed up a Leo, her doe brown eyes baffled. "Me peanut?"

"You're my Peanut," Piper responded, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Me Mommy's Peanut!" Prue told her youngest aunt proudly.

"And you're a very beautiful one too," Paige said.

"Fank oo aunt Pay."

"I think we'd better go," Jason announced.

"So soon?" Ryan glanced down at his watch. "It's only seven o'clock."

"Yeah, sorry. I'm so tired at the moment," Phoebe said apologetically.

"I know hat you mean," Piper and Phoebe both replied in unison. They understood how draining being pregnant was.

"We'll see you next week." Phoebe rose awkwardly from the chair. "If this little one isn't born before," she added, placing a hand on her bump.

"I can't wait to be a daddy," Jason sighed.

"Aww. Sweet," Paige said.

"I know. Isn't he?" Phoebe agreed.

"Stop before you make me gag!" Ryan complained playfully while lifting his daughter from her high chair. "Time fore bed baby."

Kara squirmed in her daddy's arms. She wasn't a huge fan of sleeping.

"Bye guys." Ryan struggled with Kara as he disappeared around the corner.

"It's you bed time too Prue," Piper said.

Before the oldest witch could remover her baby from the chair, Prue disappeared in a flurry of orbs.

After a second her soft voice floated down the stairs. "Nigh' night!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Piper woke the next morning, a smile unconsciously tugging at her lips. She felt more relaxed and rested than she had in weeks. The sun was shining and a refreshing summer breeze rattled the windows gently. It was a beautiful morning. Piper gently pushed Leo's arm from her waist and quietly rolled over to face him. He was still asleep, his eyes closed and face peaceful. Piper lightly ran a hand down his cheek, not wanting to wake him, but wanting to feel his touch.

As she threw back the covers and climbed out of bed, Piper let her mind wonder back to the night of passion she had shared with Leo. Although the couple loved and doted on their daughter, they longed for another baby to make the little family complete. Piper hoped last night had been the night, but it was too early to tell. After the trouble she had had conceiving Prue, Piper didn't want to go through the heartache again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

One week later

Phoebe shivered as the cool night air settled around her and she pulled her blanket closer. Below her lay San Francisco, lights glittering and cars buzzing. The Golden Gate Bridge was illuminated in a warm glow and the cars running along its surface were like different coloured dots zooming along. Some where in the distance a fire work was let off and an explosion of purple, gold and blue momentarily blinded onlookers. The sky was clear and the stars twinkled.

"Are you okay?" Jason swung to his fee from the low chair he sat on.

"Just a bit cold," Phoebe replied.

"Maybe we should go inside?"

"Yeah," Phoebe agreed. Jason gently took her arms and hauled his fiancé to her feet. Being two weeks over due made it very hard to move.

Once standing, Phoebe gasped sharply and clutched at her huge stomach.

"What?" Jason demanded, fearing something had happened to his baby.

"My waters broke."

"Oh. Okay. Inside." Relief washed over Jason, so he was only capable of one-word instructions. He breathed deeply, trying to quench his excitement. He led Phoebe inside and settled her onto a couch. "Wait here. I'll get your stuff."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Three hours later, Phoebe lay on a hospital bed, while Jason crouched next to her. Even if he had wanted to get away he couldn't, as Phoebe was gripping his hand so hard it was turning purple. His teeth were clenched, and he was trying not to wrench it from his fiancé's death-grip. Jason was amazed at how strong the small hand grasped in his own was.

Phoebe panted and bit her lip, almost drawing blood, as another contraction ripped through her. She had never known physical pain like this. "Why is giving birth so painful?" she moaned.

"Sweetie you…"

"Shut up. You're not the one giving birth!" she snapped.

"But I…"

"Honey, you know I love you," Phoebe panted with fake sweetness. "But shut the hell up!"

"But the…"

"Jason, you know what they told you in ante-natal classes? It's bull…" Phoebe's words were lost in a scream. "Just be quiet and hold my hand okay?" she asked, once the contraction had stopped.

Jason nodded and gave Phoebe's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Come on Ms Halliwell, one more big push," the mid-wife instructed.

Phoebe screamed again, but this time the sight of a tiny little baby being lifted up by the midwife rewarded her. The tiny bundle seemed less than happy to be out of its safe, warm home, but once placed in its mother's arms it the wailing soon died down to a dull roar.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl," the midwife announces, although the new parents barely heard her.

"Hey baby girl," Phoebe says softly. "I'm your mommy. And this…" she indicated to Jason. "Is your daddy."

Jason looked down at the baby, his eyes full of love and wonder. "Hey sweetheart."

"Can we please come in now?"

The sound of Piper's annoyed tone broke the parents' gaze from their baby, and they both looked up to see the oldest Charmed One burst into the room, closely followed by Paige, Ryan Leo and Victor.

"Hi everyone, met Phoenix Patricia Halliwell, Phoenix, meet you family," Phoebe said proudly.

Everyone crowded around the baby, cooing and pulling funny faces.

"Piper, can you please get me a glass of water?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure." Piper turned to face the cheep wooden bed side table and a glass of water resting there dissolved into blue and white lights and orbed into Piper's hand, who gasped in shock. She looked up to see if anyone had noticed, and there was Leo, staring at her and wearing confused expression. He met her eyes and broke into a huge grin. That was when Piper understood. Telekinetic orbing; her baby's power. She was pregnant!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N. Thanks for the reviews 777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 Chapter 27 – Five Months Later 

Phoebe watched, seething with anger, as Jason threw open the front door of their apartment. "Yeah that's right, run away to work. Just abandon your fiancé and baby!" she yelled after him.

Jason turned around the face his emotional girlfriend. He opened his mouth to retaliate, but thought better of it and snapped it closed. The mortal gave a sigh, which translated the Phoebe as 'I can't be bothered.' Without another word Jason turned again and fled the apartment, slamming the front door behind him.

The crash rattled through the apartment and immediately the wailing of a baby filled the air. Phoebe pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly before racing for her daughter. By the time she reached Phoenix, the little witch was already sound asleep, making soft snoring noises as her chest rose and fell.

The middle Charmed One flopped onto her bed, replaying the argument in her mind. The row had left her emotionally drained and Jason furious. She was surprised Phoenix hadn't woken earlier, what with all the shouting that had been going on. _'Then again,'_ Phoebe thought. _'She's probably used to it.'_

The five months since Phoenix's birth had been riddled with feuds between the new parents. Apparently, neither one had realised just how demanding a young baby could be, resulting in heated discussions. The most recent argument had been about work, however, and not whose turn it was to change the baby. It was six o'clock in the evening and Jason had claimed he had a meeting at the newspaper. Because Phoebe was on maternity leave, she had no idea whether this was true or not. In the end, Jason had been so furious Phoebe hadn't believed him he had stormed out.

Phoebe pulled herself up and peered down at her snoozing beautiful baby. Phoenix had fluffy black hair and dazzling blue eyes that had obviously been inherited from Jason.

A funnel of sand sprouted up from the floor, growing taller and taller until it reached the ceiling, causing Phoebe to instinctively jerk back. The sand began to spin wildly, looking very much like a mini tornado. Grains of sand bit and stung Phoebe's skin, but before she could dive towards Phoenix to shield her, a woman stepped from the sand and it disappeared into the ground.

Phoebe stared up at the woman, mesmerised. She was beautiful, with olive skin that looked young and fresh. Her almond shaped eyes were dark brown and rimmed with thick black make-up, her cheekbones were razor sharp and shimmering, her lips full and painted blood red. Her jet-black hair fell to her jaw line in tiny braids with brightly coloured beads woven through it. She a long, tan coloured dress that reminded Phoebe of the papyrus paper they used in ancient times. The woman's feet were bare, which struck Phoebe as strange. But the thing that really captured Phoebe's attention was the necklace that hung from her slender neck. It was made of pure gleaming gold, the thick chain supporting a heavy looking scarab beetle pendent. The beetle was encrusted with two precious stones that shone a rich emerald green. The whole effect made the woman look as if she'd just emerged from ancient Egypt.

The female intruder conjured a swirling ball of golden sand and launched it at Phoebe, who was now standing. The middle Charmed One braced herself for contact, but the sand ball exploded at her feet. Sand rose around Phoebe, obscuring her view and choking her. The grit soon settled, and when Phoebe could see again, the woman was gone. Phoebe coughed out the last bit of sand and suck onto her pillow, suddenly feeling light headed and woozy. What the hell had that wanna be Cleopatra done to her?

"Leo!" Phoebe called, trying not to panic. The sand ball hadn't done any obvious or serious damage, like an energy ball, but that didn't mean it wasn't just as dangerous.

The blonde whitelighter appeared in a swathe of orbs. "What is it?"

"Can you orb us to the Manor?" Phoebe scooped Phoenix up and held onto Leo. "I'll explain when I get there."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Leo, Phoebe and Phoenix materialised in the living room of Halliwell Manor in a glimmer of light.

Paige and Ryan, who were sat on the sofa with Kara, looked up, their faces beaming. Kara looked immensely proud of her self, and Phoebe soon found out why.

"Kara got a new power!" Paige exclaimed excitedly. "Orbing!"

"Isn't she a genius?" Ryan asked proudly.

Both parents seemed thrilled their daughter had gained a third power and Phoebe couldn't help but smile, despite the demon problem. "Well done sweetie," Phoebe praised, leaning down to her niece's level while still clutching Phoenix. As she bent low, the middle sister's head spun and she wobbled slightly.

Leo sprang forward to steady his sister-in-law and Ryan took Phoenix, encase Phoebe fell down.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked.

"Yeah," Phoebe replied a little shakily as she sat down. "Just a little dizzy spell. Probably from when I bent over too quickly." It didn't occur to the Charmed One that it had anything to do with the strange creature who had attacked.

"Auntie Fee!" Prue cried, charging into the room.

"Hey honey," Phoebe greeted weakly.

Piper waddled in after her daughter, her five-month bulge leading the way. Shortly after the birth of Phoenix, Piper had announced she was expecting her second baby. The baby had shown signs of telekinetic orbing and orbing womb powers, much like her older cousins and sister.

"Hi Phoebes. What are you doing here?" Piper wondered.

"I was attacked by a demon." Phoebe already sounded stronger and had a little colour back in her cheeks. "At least I think she was a demon."

"Are you all right?" Piper demanded.

"I'm fine."

"D'you think the demon caused your dizzy spell?" Ryan questioned.

"Well, she did hit me with some weird kind of sand ball, and I felt a little dizzy then."

"Why didn't you tell me!" Leo cried, placing his hands over Phoebe's head. When no healing glow came, he dropped them.

"Because I suspected that might happen," Phoebe answered.

"Okay, let's check the book. Leo you check with the Elders and please take the girls with you," Piper ordered. "If we're going to have to fight a demon I don't want them here."

"Come on sweetie, let's go visit Uncle Elders," Leo said to his daughter. He held onto her hand and picked up Kara and Phoenix, somehow managing to hold them all.

Prue pulled an un-impressed face. "No! Uncle Elders stinky!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Egyptian demoness' bare feet slapped the cold stone floor as she stalked the length of her bedchambers. The walls of the room were as bare as her feet, windowless and made of rough stone the colour of curdled milk. A basic bed lay in the middle of the room. Made of dark wood, with a think mattress and a curved wooden headrest, it looked uncomfortable. Exactly like the beds used in ancient Egypt.

"What's taking so long?" she hissed. "It should've worked by now."

A young man whose bleached blonde hair was spiked like a hedgehog stepped forward. Unlike the demoness, this Warlock was definitely of the twenty-first century. Ripped, dirty white jeans and a crumpled green T-shirt hung from his almost skeletal frame. "Patience, my lady. These are not just any witches. They are the Charmed Ones." His skinny face broke into a grin, revealing a set of rotting brown teeth. "Soon she will fall."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

An hour later, Paige had finally found the demoness who had attacked Phoebe.

"Her name's Shuckna," Paige informed them. "She comes from ancient Egypt, like you thought." Paige's triumphant smile quickly faded when she saw the sight of Phoebe. The middle sister was deathly pale, her eyes sunken and shallow. Phoebe's lips had a blue tint and were cracked and dry. It was like looking at death.

"Phoebe…" Paige took a step towards her sister.

Phoebe gave a small moan of pain and crumpled to the floor.

"No!" Paige cried, sprinting forward and landing on her knees beside her fallen sister.

"Oh God," Piper murmured. She jumped up from her seat on the old love seat and moved as fast as she could to her younger sisters. She bent down beside them and took Phoebe's hand in hers. It was cold and clammy. Not a good sign. "Leo!"

Her husband orbed in, ready to share his information. But then he saw his oldest sister-in-law and all thoughts of that left his mind. He darted for the sisters and put his healing hands over Phoebe's heart.

"Phoebe," Paige whispered, pleading for her sister to wake up. "Heal her dammit!" she screeched at Leo.

Piper watched in horror as Leo removed his hands and his eyes filled with sympathy and sadness. "I'm so, so sorry. I can't."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Shuckna waved a hand over the stone basin and the image of the Charmed Ones faded and flickered out. She lifted the bowl, careful not to spill any of the precious water that allowed her to view images of her targets. The clear water rippled precariously, but none fell from the sides. The Egyptian demoness placed it in a small cupboard, made from the same wood as her bed, smiling as she did so.

All of the deaths she caused gave Shuckna great joy, but this was by far the best. With the death of Phoebe Halliwell, she had succeeded in breaking the Charmed circle, and this time, there was no long lost sister to reconstitute it.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been on holiday, away from a computer. Anyway, I'm back now but this will be the last chapter of The Blessed One. My apologies for not letting you know earlier, but I've only just decided myself. Also, I will not be doing a sequel. I'm sorry to all the readers and reviewers who were expecting one, but I'm just completely unmotivated with this story. I would like to thank everyone who had read and reviewed; without you I wouldn't have gone this far.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 28 

When Phoebe awoke she expected to find herself snuggled close to Jason in her nice comfy bed, situated in her nice warm apartment. But she could tell from the damp hard floor beneath her that she was nowhere near a bed. Her eyes flickered open and she instantly shut them again. Wherever she may be was filled with blinding light.

"A bit bright isn't it?" A female voice said.

Phoebe forced her eyes open. For a moment the pure white light clouded her view. However, after a few sharp blinks it appeared to fade and Phoebe could see whom the voice belonged to.

Standing a few metres from Phoebe was a plump, middle aged woman, no older than forty-five. Her jet-black hair looked almost wig like and hung to her jaw line. Her face was chubby and heart shaped, her lips turned in a smile and her eyes twinkled with kindness. She wore the same style dress as Shuckna. In fact, she even looked a little bit like the demoness.

Phoebe pushed herself to her feet and adopted a fighting stance; not noticing the woman was no threat, due to her anxious and scared state.

The woman chuckled merrily. "I'm not here to hurt you dear."

Her voice was so sincere Phoebe found herself believing the woman and relaxing her pose. Letting her breaths come out slowly and steadily, Phoebe looked around.

The witch and woman seemed to be in a field. Not the usual field of grass or wheat, but one of tall reeds. They stretched on for miles and miles, a sea of mossy green and earthy brown. The only clear space was the one Phoebe stood in. The reason for this soon became apparent to the middle Charmed One. Roughly ten metres away was a thin stream; the water skipping a tripping over a shallow floor. The whole vicinity was calming and peaceful. Even the woman radiated serenity.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Phoebe demanded, her tone dripping with distrust.

"My name is Islith. And you're in the underworld my dear."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"No," Paige whimpered. "She can't be… she can't be." The youngest witch couldn't even speak the words, which caused her so much pain.

"I'm so sorry." Leo repeated, wrapping Piper in a tight embrace.

The eldest witch did not respond. She just sat there, her eyes frozen and unfocused. Tears slid silently down her cheeks, but she didn't seem to notice, she didn't seem to care.

Ryan came up from behind Paige and she rose to cling to him, gratefully excepting the comfort he offered. He made no sound, just rubbed his distraught wife's back as she sobbed.

"How can she be gone?" Paige howled.

"She isn't," Piper hissed. "I won't let her die. Not like I let Prue die." Piper shoved Leo off her, rose to her feet and stalked over to the Book Of Shadows. "There must be something in here."

Leo watched his wife go, his heart aching for her. She barely managed when Prue died, and only pulled through because they found Paige. Could she cope with losing Phoebe?

"Oh no," Piper moaned.

Paige lifted her head from Ryan's shoulder and felt a stab of irrational fear for her other sister's safety, which she quickly quashed. Piper was only a few yards away, of course nothing would happen to her. "What?"

"It says here that Shuckna's work can be undone by the Power Of Three."

"What?" Paige shrieked, joining Piper. "How're we supposed to save the Power Of Three without the Power Of Three?"

"Maybe I can help with that."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'm… I'm what?" Phoebe stammered, not sure if she had heard correctly.

"In the afterlife," Islith repeated patiently, as if she was used to this reaction.

"Bu… but that would make me…"

"Dead," Islith filled in helpfully.

"Dead," Phoebe echoed softly, panic and fear coursing through her veins. She couldn't be dead. She had a fiancé and sisters. And a daughter. Phoebe could not, would not, put Phoenix through what she herself had endured. Growing up without a mother was awful, and Phoebe would find a way of getting back to her little girl no matter what. Phoebe pushed unsettling thoughts away, focusing on how to get out. "If I'm dead, why aren't I where dead witches usually go?"

"Because you were killed at the hands of the Egyptian demoness, Shuckna, which sends you straight to the Egyptian afterlife."

"But she didn't hit me with an energy ball!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"The sand balls Shuckna hit you with are full of a slow working poison," Islith explained.

Phoebe began to pace, processing this information. So not only was she dead, but also destined to spend an after life away from her loved ones? No, not going to happen. Islith seemed nice enough and willing to help. She would get Phoebe out.

"Okay then, how do I get out?" Phoebe stopped pacing and looked hopefully at her companion.

Islith sighed sadly. "I'm afraid you don't."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That voice. So full of fun, love and care. Piper hadn't heard it in so long, and yet she recognised it instantly. But it couldn't be who she thought it was, could it? She was dead and gone. She had been for years.

Piper turned around slowly and almost dropped to the floor. "Prue?" she asked, not allowing herself to get excited. Beside her Paige gave a small gasp.

Prudence Halliwell grinned happily. She didn't look any different from the day she died, expect instead of hip-hugging jeans, she now wore a creamy white dress. "The one and only. Well, technically not any more… oh just give me a hug!"

Piper stumbled forward cautiously, as if Prue would disappear the instant she touched her. "How? Is… is it really you?"

Prue rolled her eyes. "Who else is it going to be?"

That last remarked confirmed it for Piper, and she sprinted into her older sister's arms. "I've missed you so much! I prayed and prayed for you to come back…"

"I know, and I missed you too Piper. But as much as I love you, can you please let go? You're kinda suffocating me. And that pressure can't be good for your baby."

"Oops, sorry." Piper stepped back meekly. And then she noticed Paige, standing a little way away, her eyes downcast and hands clasped. "Paige…"

"Oh my God is that…?" Prue muttered in Piper's ear.

"Yep, this is our baby sister, Prue," Piper said proudly. "I wanna introduce you!" Piper pulled her oldest sister to meet her youngest. "Prue this is Paige, Paige this is Prue."

Prue's ice blue eyes sparkled as she embraced Paige. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Uh." Came the reply. She was so completely shocked to find herself in the arms of the mighty Prue Halliwell; Paige couldn't muster any words.

"Ooh! I've waited so long to see that!" Piper squealed. "Phoebe would…" And then Piper remembered. Phoebe wasn't there. Phoebe would never be there again. The timing witch's eyes filled with tears and she let out a choked sob.

"Right, Phoebe." Prue released Paige as Leo came over to comfort his wife. The eldest sister smiled her greetings and the whitelighter, knowing she needed to perform her task, and realising Leo would understand that. "Phoebe is why I'm here."

"I don't understand," Paige said, slipping her arm around Ryan.

Prue ignored her little sister as curiosity got the better of her. She extended her hand towards Ryan, who took it. "And you are?"

"I'm Ryan, Paige's husband."

"Nice to meet you Ryan."

Piper squinted her eyes at the two. "Okay, meetings later. Saving Phoebe now."

"Of course." Prue dropped Ryan's hand. "I'm here to temporarily reconstitute the Power Of Three, just long enough to save Phoebe."

"Can't you stay longer?" Piper's chocolate brown eyes were filled with disappointment.

"Maybe."

Piper smirked at the twinkle in Prue's eyes and slung her arms over both her sisters' shoulders. "Ready?"

"Absolutely," Prue and Paige replied at the exact same time.

Without another word Prue, Piper and Paige began to chant.

_Earth, fire, water, air_

_Goddess, see our sister lying there,_

_Hear our call, head our plea,_

Release her from her misery 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What d'you mean I..?" Phoebe stopped mid-rant. She felt funny. All tingly and warm.

Islith gasped in shock and Phoebe looked down at her body. It was pulsating a warm, golden glow. Before Islith could react, Phoebe dissolved into a million points of light.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Prue, Piper and Paige tightened their grip and repeated the spell two, three, four times, once for each sister. They stopped when a white mist appeared over Phoebe's lifeless body. The mist lowered and sunk into the Charmed One.

Phoebe gasped and coughed as the life rushed back and flowed through her. She sat up, but was instantly knocked back down as Piper and Paige jumped on her. Prue watched the re-union with a watery smile.

"Guys get off," Phoebe complained. "I've only just been brought back to life. I don't want to suffocate."

Piper and Paige dutifully piled off and joined their husbands, while Phoebe pulled herself up and dusted herself down. She stopped short, sensing someone else's gaze on her. Slowly she lifted her head and let out a squeal as she noticed Prue for the first time. The former youngest ran into the oldest's arms and clung to her as if she'd never let go.

"I see I'm still getting you out of scrapes," Prue joked.

"And I couldn't be more grateful," Phoebe replied honestly.

"As much as I hate to break this up, you still have a demon to vanquish," Leo reminded them.

"Right, let's vanquish this bitch," Phoebe said eager to get her revenge.

"How do we summon Shuckna?" Piper asked.

"There's no need," Shuckna told them as she appeared in a tornado of sand.

"Who thinks we should give her the Power Of Four?" Phoebe asked.

"Definitely," was the unified response."

The four sisters clasped hands and chanted

The Power Of Four Forever More Shuckna burst into a million particles of sand and was gone. But the sisters stayed joined, for the first time as the Power Of Four. 

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The End.

Once again, I apologise for not writing a sequel, and I thank everyone who has read and reviewed.


End file.
